


Symbiotic Darkness

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Venom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Monster sex, Oral, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Venom AU, Virgin Rey, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey finds herself paired with a symbiotic creature calling itself Kylo Ren. Neither really knowing what he is, Rey sets out to find the Jedi who may know just what is happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterblossom/gifts).



Rey slowly examined the panel before her, she frowned, mostly already stripped of parts there was little to take, she reached in and felt around for a wire, hissing at the still slightly active electric of one wire. But followed the wire upwards with her eyes she couldn’t see where it led, and tugged it gently, it didn’t give. She grinned, and pulled out a small device from her belt, and tagged the wire. A ghostly hologram flared to life, racing upwards into the stories of empty space above her. 

Distantly she heard a sort of groan, but ignored it, there was plenty of weird sounds that happened in the bowels of these ships. A lot of people, aliens, even some robots reported eeire noises, believing them to be ghosts. It was odd when the droids did it, but she wasn’t about to think about that. After a long day of little to nothing to show, this could be the difference between a full meal and spending another day with an aching stomach. 

She dropped back away from the wall and pulled out her grapple, it fissed, and she sighed. She would have to spend at least an hour fixing it later, however thankfully the device had failsafes. She spun the grapple in her hand charging the kinetic device. She blinked as again there was that distant groan only this time something something dripped down on her. 

Rey touched the oily substance that dropped on her shoulder, it felt far more vicious then oil, in fact it was almost tar like. More dripped down, and she winced away to avoid getting splattered in the face. It wasn’t until it started moving that she even thought to move, taking a side step that same substance suddenly splashed down in a waterfall almost completely engulfing her. Panic raced into and she backpedaled into that panel and fell down to the ground desperately grabbing at the substance to try to tear it away. Once it roiled over her head she blacked out completely. 

* * *

Luke shivered in the sudden chill, and looked up at the stars now flaring to life in the dark. Jakku wasn’t his first choice, but it was one of the nearest planets that he could trust… that this would be ended. But then there was the deep seated feeling that something even more terrible had been done, he ignored it and stood shaking. How could he break this to Leia? How could he even begin to speak to her? He tried, years and years to try to find a way to turn him back. But it was fruitless, and now… he just… thankfully he hadn’t eaten anything. Luke shakily went back to the old fighter standing on the long dead star destroyer to leave this planet forever. 

* * *

Rey woke in what felt like days later, she knew time had passed, and pushed herself up in the space she was in. It was far to dark to see, but a sort of familiar scent broke through her senses before she clawed at the walls for a light. It flared to life and she was met with not just a terrifying sight, but a sickening one. What was left of Unkar Plutt sat before her and from the gore on her she was the one who killed him. She had little time to recognize the horror of anything when she felt something almost tapping in the back of her head. 

“Sush sweetheart, didn’t you want this?” it said in a deep voice, that sort of oily substance roiled out from under her clothes forming into a small human like head on her shoulder. “Don’t be so scared, I’m actually very grateful for you!” Rey was frozen in terror staring at it. With long sharp teeth, a even longer tongue which ran a wet lick across her blood spattered cheek, and a human like visage she couldn’t comprehend let alone think to move. But she did think of the consequences of this sort of action. If Jakku was hell, what would-”OH that is an easy fix!” 

Rey watched in both horror and sickening fascination as the gore was… cleaned up, by whatever thing this was consuming it. She didn’t even know WHERE it put it, but then what was left of Unkar almost vanished into the creature, leaving just the blood on the walls before it slithered back into her. She did the only thing that came to mind, run. Soon, far to soon for her liking she was back in her home shaking. Hopefully no one saw that and she was left alone with whatever this thing was. 

“You might want to stay calm sweetheart.” the voice said in her head. “Maybe get yourself cleaned up, unless you want me to clean it.” Rey examined herself, sand, gore and sweat covered her, and fighting down a trail of panic she forced herself to think. Okay, so it was a type of alien, though nothing that was in any sort of guide, it was para-”Tch, not so much as that.” it said. Rey growled. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?” she demanded, the substance flooded out of her onto her arm and in a feeling it warped her arm, but whatever was happening there was no pain in her. Now ‘face’ to face as it were it grinned at her. 

“We could start with names.” it supplied. “I’m a he, and I am Kylo Ren.” he told her as she calmed herself down. Sentient, that was a start at least. 

“Rey… I’m… I’m Rey.” she supplied wairly. Maybe all the ghost stories were true from the old scavengers. Everyone did say ghosts could posses you, or hopefully this was all just a dream or she was dying. Any of those things were better then this being a reality. “What… what are you?” she managed as stared at the head forming on the end of what used to be her right arm. 

“I am not sure, one day I was like this, I only remember a few things from before. All I know is that the one who abandoned me to die, tried to kill me. And then tried to kill me again here.” it told her. Rey processed this now a lot more calm, however there was an anger simmering in her from his words, she thought it must come from him, rather then her. “I am grateful you were there to save me, even if it was just a coincidence.” 

“How… how do… she began and dropped off. Alright, it was sentient, something tried to kill it twice. “Is there way… to…” she didn’t know anything about this. “Stop this?” she finished. 

“My old master perhaps?” He said. “I believe I was a Jedi once, the memories are painful… to hard to access.” Rey blinked, and frowned. 

“A… jedi? They… they are real?” she asked. It… He hissed and nodded. She pressed down on the elation in her. “So… I find him?” 

“We find out what happened.” he responded. 

“Then I’ll come back…” she looked around, well at least she was calm now. Being the one who possibly killed Unkar didn’t exactly phase her. She spared no love for the blubbery alien, and actually felt relieved he was dead. Well everyone would call it missing. 

“Why come back? You have the whole galaxy at your disposable.” he told her. 

“My family idiot. They’ll come back one day.” she told him hopefully, and stood. It was odd to say the least, she grabbed the small engraver beside a wall of hash-marks and blinked to the creature. “How… how long… did that take?” He gave her look. 

“Just a few hours.” she sighed in relief and made a single mark. Another day spent, and it was now she found that she didn’t feel hungry, although she should. This knowledge unsettled her as Kylo laughed. 

“I’m going to be sick.” she mumbled and tried not to gag. 

“How else should you survive?” his voice took a teasing tone. “You don’t eat much do you? I think I’m still hungry.” Rey stared at the creature. 

“Ah….Yes well…I don’t have anything, and right now I’m a step away from completely freaking out so please don’t do that again.” he nodded. She calmed herself again before the panic could take over her. “How do I find this… jedi master of yours?” 

“Find the jedi? Find him, eventually.” he told her. She glanced around the small area. “You know they wont come back. I can feel it in your head.” She flinched. 

“GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD.” she snapped. 

“I can’t. We are part of each of each other. I know what it feels like to hope they’ll come back. But they won’t.” Rey shivered, and pressed down on the anger and sadness in her. “Sush, its alright.” The arm grew, and into a very large sort of creature, muscled arms circled around her holding her as she bit back sobs. “Its better to let it all out.” 

It was hard to say what happened the next moment, but she felt pure rage fill her. She shuddered as the creature, Kylo Ren consumed her, random thoughts filled her, distant memories of pain and loneliness. Then nothing, as she lost control of her body, and once again blacked out, into darkness. 

* * *

She woke hours later and pushed herself up amidst carnage, Buildings burned, around her from the small settlement around her. Terrifyingly there were no bodies, and she was left again feeling no ache of hunger or burning of thirst. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” she screamed standing up. A very self satisfied Kylo Ren extruded from her arm. 

“You wanted to know where your parents were, they are in those graves over there.” he told her. She shivered and glanced to a nearby graveyard, as he took over her arm again, urging her towards the graves. She felt tears run down her cheeks are she stared at the graves, she couldn’t know which one exactly be her parents, there were only poles for markers and the occasional sash tied to the end of one. “See? Closure, more then I will ever have.” Rey glanced back to the village. 

“YOU KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE.” she snapped at him. He grinned at her. 

“IF you join me you can do whatever you want.” he hissed at her. 

“You are a monster!” 

“Yes… Yes I am.” she blinked, and frowned. 

“Look, we… I need to find a way to get you away from me. So, we only hurt BAD people from now on. DO we have a deal?” she asked him. He growled in displeasure. “Or I could.. just stay here on his planet forever. Eventually no one or nothing will be here on this planet.” 

“Yes. Deal.” he said. She sighed. It should bother her that all those people were dead, but at the moment, she needed this thing, this Kylo Ren out from her.

“Now…firstly… how… did this happen?” she asked. 

“I doubt you’d enjoy it sweetheart. But I can keep you aware…” she shuddered. 

“There… there is a quad jumper near Niima outpost.” She glanced up at the stars mind quickly working on the direction and pointed towards the outpost. “That way.” There was a frightening moment, as he consumed her. Transforming her body into a large humanoid creature.  His consciousness overrode hers, and she was left, watching in truly eerie way as what was once her body stood, and lept at least forty feet across the sand. It was sickly fascinating watching, and somewhat feeling her body move, legs pumping effortlessly towards the outpost. 

It ended, and she gasped as she was put back into her body, just outside the outpost. Now she finally felt hungry, and thirsty. But the outpost was quiet from the night, with little to no activity. She stood, and started towards the quad jumper, but was stalled by Kylo Ren as she passed by a truly awful garbage heap that was a ship. “I want that one.” he told her, a small head on her shoulder. 

“THAT ONE?” she demanded. “That one is garbage!” she snapped. 

“I like this one.” he told her. She glared to it. 

“FINE. The garbage will do.” she growled and headed towards the ship. “Unkar put a compressor on the fuel line.” she said iddly heading up the ramp, before closing it and heading for the cockpit. 

“That idiot, it puts too much strain on the hyper-drive.” Kylo Ren said and she blinked and looked at him with wide eyes. “What?” 

“Uh….huh.” she mumbled and looked over the controls. “I should be able to bypass it, if I have a bit of time. It would be so stupid to just fire up the ship and head off!” she said and started on ensuring that the moment she could she would be able to fire the ship up and safely get off the planet. It was when she was looking over the air pipes did she find a very serious weak point that would flood the entire ship with poison gas from the exhaust of the fuel line did she realize that this was a great decision. 

Once Kylo Ren extending out from her handing her the proper tape without prompting she found that maybe, despite the murderous tendencies of the creature that it would be useful. Even on Jakku, another pair of hands? Well… she glanced down at her arm, sort of hands. Even not to be alone anymore, she shook herself. “Where… where should I head to first?” she demanded, and fired up the controls and ship. 

“I believe… perhaps, you should find the empire records. The Jedi were wiped out by the sith. Only the empire has vast records of their locations.” he told her. 

“The empire fell a long time ago you know.” she told him. He laughed at her. 

“But they remain as the first order. They’ll have everything.” she glanced away from him. 

“I…. I’ll need a team to thinking on that.” she told him. “I seriously doubt they’d enjoy… you.” she said. 

“I enjoy you!” he told her. She pressed back a flush. “But it would be wise, I believe there is only so much I can do.” 

“So then… where to actually go to first?” He seemed to take a long while thinking. “Kylo?” she asked hands hovering over the ship controls. 

“Thinking…. there is someone… Maz… Maz Kanada. Go to her.” he told her. 

“ANd WHERE is she? I do require coordinates!” Kylo shrugged and she sighed in frustration. He grimaced, an odd expression on the strange face. 

“Find a man called Han Solo. He can find anything.” he stated and flooded back into her. She got a brief feeling of pain, and loneliness, before Kylo Ren went back into her body. She was left alone, then, and blinking. Han Solo, Han solo the smuggler. “War hero.” Kylo’s voice supplied in her head. She nodded, and finally set the ship up to fly away from Jakku. It wasn’t exactly easy considering the lack of copilot, since Kylo Ren had decided to stay tucked away as well. 

* * *

Out from the gravitational pull of Jakku Rey frowned at another hail as she idled the ship out towards empty space. “Are you in trouble?” he hail asked. An ithroiran this time, it was odd. No one asked ‘are you okay?’ on Jakku. Once free from the planet everyone was on her for help. There was only enough fuel in the ship for one jump and she had to be careful about where she chose to go to. 

“Yes I’m fine.” she responded. “I am just exiting the system for the first time. Wondering where to go, you wouldn’t happen to know where smugglers tend to gather?” she asked. The ithroian’s ship was smaller then this corelian ship she was on. Just a tiny private vessel, likely a part of a larger one just off the system. 

“No. But I heard tatotine is where a famous one was once at, perhaps there. I wish you luck and good will.” he said as his ship went to Jakku. Rey snorted and frowned. She pulled up the navigational computer, and sighed. There was no way there was enough fuel to make it there, so what to do for the highly expensive- The ship jerked to the side. A race of panic took her over as she slammed her hands down on the controls, which were dead. 

“Kriff.” she mumbled and glanced up at the ship above them. The creature Kylo ren flooded out of her, looking from her and up. 

“Good! If its the first order! You can join and then access the records without having to deal with that bastard.” he told her. She blinked and fought down a race of panic. She needed to stay calm, and leveled herself. It could be slavers too- Rey raced to the fixed pipe, grabbed a oxygen mask on the way and dropped down pulling the grate over her just as the ship was finally stowed into the much larger vessel she grabbed the pipe. The tape wasn’t meant to be a full repair but it also wasn’t designed to be removed by anything but tools. 

She flinched and froze her hands on the pipe as the grate was pulled off and she was left staring up at a old man and a wookie. Both rose familiarity in her, and she knew that it wasn’t her that felt that. She had never seen them before, wookies weren’t common an Jakku, but the human man holding a blaster to her was common. With the weathered look that said he could be from anywhere from 30 to 50 or more he could be just another scavenger on Jakku. 

“Who are you and where is the pilot?” he demanded. 

“I’m the pilot!” she told him and glanced at the blaster. The man sighed, and put it away and she sighed in relief, until the wookie grabbed her and pulled her out of hole and set her aside with a growl not to move or try anything. “What will I try to do?” she snapped at the wookie. 

“Yes well its MY ship.” The man snapped. “Where the hell was it, and who the hell took it?” he asked more himself then her. She quickly relayed the exchange of owners. He gave her a blank sort of stare. “Huh,well, they stole it from ME.” 

“Han, what should we do with her?” the wookie asked her. She blinked, no. It really couldn’t be. 

“We’ll drop her off at the nearest inhabited planet.” he said and headed to the cockpit. Rey was left blinking after him. 

“You…. you’re Han solo? This is the… this is the milenium falcon!” Both looked towards her. 

“Yeah kid, I’m Solo. Chewie… looks like we’re home.” Han told the wookie Chewbacca. She was left in a slight daze of excitement, wonder, and for some strange reason a deep profound sadness. It wasn’t as though she shouldn’t be excited, fate seemed to just shove what she needed right into her lap, but now? With that sadness she took a step back wondering just why she couldn’t just trust these two. 

“You can’t just leave me somewhere, I need to get…” she began. ‘to the rebellion’ Kylo supplied. “To the rebellion.” she finished. Both of the others shared a look, and Han grimaced. “I have important information. Kinda a big deal.” 

“Well big deal, sorry, but I’m not about to even start going back there.” Han told her.

“We should go back.” Chewie growled at him. 

“I said no.” 

“Why don’t you want to go back?” she demanded, and they ushered her out from the Falcon, and into the massive ship. 

“Well I have cargo,” Rey lept away from the sudden jolt of a creature that threw itself onto the side of its hold. A toothed tentacle mouth sucked at the view port before being replaced by another with an eye. “Plus, I don’t think you’re in any position to argue.” 

There was a shudder, and warning lights flooded the large ship as a pair of ships snapped onto and boarded this ship. Rey glanced to Han and chewie. “Big deal get below.” he told her, as he stared down at a nearby panel. 

“Just what are you going to do?” she demanded. 

“What else? Talk my way out of it!” He told her brightly. She blinked at him as she slipped below the walk way. 

“You rarely TALK.” Chewie told him pessimistically. Han turned to him. 

“Yes I do! Everytime!” Rey crawled down below in the maintenance tunnel and found herself in a bisection over manual door controls. One thing was certain as she looked them over, she could effectively seal off the intruders from Han should… well. 

‘He’ll shoot his way out.’ Kylo supplied. ‘That one.’ he slipped out from her arm pointing to another. ‘this other might make the cargo fail doors fail. I doubt its a good idea to release rathtars.’ Rey blinked at the tiny head. 

“What is a rathtar?” she whispered, and glanced upwards as those above spoke.  

‘ever hear of the Trillia massacre?’ Kylo asked she shook her head. ‘Good.’ She hovered her hand over the control, waiting for what she felt like was the inevitable. 

“Just give up Solo! There is no one left in the galaxy for you to swindle.” a distant voice said, Rey frowned. She pressed the door control, sealing Han and Chewie into a small corridor, then pressed the other one, releasing the rathtars on the groups that invaded the larger ship. Kylo a small head on her shoulder looked to her and smiled. It wasn’t exactly settling as screams of fear and of the creatures roiled out of the ship. Rey crawled and popped out by the two as calmer then she thought she would be. 

Chewie looked to her, and then towards the panel which showed a great many people fleeing from the tentacled beasts. “We should get on the Falcon.” he told them. Han gave her a look and she shrugged. 

“Looked like you needed up.” she told him, they were fairly safe in the long corridor, with the two sides closed off with heavy blast doors. 

“I like her.” Chewie said and she smirked, the expression felt a bit strange, like it wasn’t exactly her own. One of the creatures thudded into a door, making the metal scream. 

“We should get to the Falcon.” Han said and they fled quickly to the other side from the creature, fleeing to the small ship without that much incident. The people who had invaded the ship, were truly to busy with the beasts and escaping them to notice the three fleeing. Even the creatures were much to busy ‘hunting’ them to take much notice as the three fled the vessel leaving it to the creatures and invaders. 

* * *

She found herself staring at a gaming board as the ship lept into lightspeed from the two. Where they were heading she wasn’t sure but she was certain that they wouldn’t just drop her off on some random planet now. She frowned, and quickly went into the fresher so she could have a private space to talk to Kylo Ren. “The rebellion? Seriously?” she questioned the head forming on her shoulder. 

“They would perhaps like to get records as well.” he told her. She frowned at him. “I don’t like Han.” he said, and she flinched at what felt like memories of hurt and loneliness before he flooded back into her. A moment later there was a knock. Rey washed off her hands, and exited, looking briefly up to Han. 

“Hey kid. We’re heading to Takadona.” he told her. “There is a woman there called Maz, she can get you to any place you need.” Rey blinked at him, feeling more then just a little pleasure from Kylo flood her. “Something wrong?” 

“No… just thinking on how lucky I am. Its odd. Never been this lucky before.” she mumbled. He snorted in a chuckle and patted her shoulder, she tried not to flinch at the contact, but did brush the hand away when it lingered. 

“Thank you.” she told him and sat down trying to separate her own feelings from Kylo’s. 

“Well its the least I can do, if this thing with the rebellion doesn’t pan out, me and Chewie could use another hand.” he told her. Shock from the both of them filled her. “Someone you know, who knows… well knows how to…” he dropped off. 

“Save your butt?” she supplied quickly and pressed a thin smile on her face. 

“Yeah, You did great back there big deal.” he left her with a smile. Rey should be excited, getting to work with the famous Han Solo? However, it was tempered by a wave of bitter resentment, like it was too late for Han to offer such a thing. Rey didn’t think Kylo  _HATED_  the man, whatever was there as complicated. It was more… she bit her lip. It was more a wound that said he would just much rather he didn’t exist, and would never come back into hers, and Kylo’s life again. He didn’t exactly want him dead, just gone forever.

She glanced to the side. “Were… were you human?” she asked Kylo quietly. She could feel him thinking. 

‘I… I believe so.’ he said, and there was a brief wave of painful sort of memories, before it was quickly quelled. ‘what is the date?’ he asked her, voice sort of distant. She told him and then felt him almost shiver in dread. ‘It has been ten years since I was last made aware of the date…’ he told her. 

“Kriffing hell. How did that happen?” 

‘I believe the one who contained me, who was going to kill me there, was able to… repress me into him.’ he told her. ‘keep me deep in his mind?’ Kylo was trying to process that it had been years, maybe even more then a decade since the last sort of ‘human’ memories in him. Not to mention the ability to actually think and process information like a sentient life or even a droid. 

 Rey didn’t want to think of just what could turn a human being into this sentient…. creature to say the least. It was far to unsettling, to focus on at the moment. Right now, she had to find the Jedi, she cringed hard away from a name that she knew that brought a crashing wave of pain and terror.

“So there… is a way… to not have you take me over?” she asked. 

‘Yes, but please… please don’t.’ he begged. She smiled, and patted herself, well more patted him. 

“Its okay, I wont. I… do kinda like you. I think if I didn’t have someone who didn’t know any better I might have just released those beasts without closing those doors.” she said. He chuckled in her head. 

* * *

Han curiously looked back to towards the girl. She hadn’t even really told him her name just yet, and frowned. It sounded like she was talking to herself and turned towards Chewie as the ship rushed towards Takadona. “is she talking to herself?” he asked. Chewie shrugged. 

“Yes, but I can’t exactly hear what she is saying.” Chewie replied. Han nodded, and frowned. 

“She didn’t exactly like being touched, must have spent years alone on that planet.” he said simply and shrugged. “Well, not our problem.” Han relaxed into the pilots chair wincing a bit at his old body aching. 

“You really should talk to Leia.” Chewie told him and he glared to his oldest friend. “I would like to go home.” the wookie supplied. Han sighed. 

“You know how I feel about that.” Han snapped. 

“You have to face her.” Chewie supplied. The old man groaned, putting a hand to his face. 

“FINE. If she kills me the Falcon goes to you anyways.” Chewie snorted in a short laugh. “you just want it all for yourself.” 

“yes I do, at least I would keep it in better repair.” both laughed, it wasn’t as though they tried, but it had been years since they were on the ship. Repairs, refeuling would come later once they landed near Maz’s castle. 

* * *

* * *

There were few things in life that surprised Armatiage Hux. He was almost always prepared for anything, however he had not been prepared for what the scavengers on that filthy dirt ball were able to do. Medical droids sat trying to repair what little they could on the survivors. Only one trooper actually was mostly unscathed and he currently was being tended to on a more psychological basis. Most of them should just be killed, however it was more important at the moment, he flicked over the acquisitions of prosthetics that would be needed, that he learned of exactly what had happened. What exactly this weapon was, if it was one, and acquire it, or copy it. 

So he was allowing the survival of the few, it was only a few missing limbs after all, and due to advancements in technology such things could come more cheaply. “Sir.” General Phasma said walking up behind him. “FN-2187 is stable enough for questioning.” Hux nodded and went with her to a small, and very quiet room. 

FN-2187 stared off almost blankly at the wall in front of him, he flinched when Hux walked in, and very tentatively sat before him. “Have a droid bring blackstim, hot.” He told Phasma, the general nodded leaving the two. Hux examined the trooper, traumatic stress had the capability to make some react violently, however the trooper at the moment seemed stable enough. 

“Now, are you stable enough to recount the event?” Hux asked carefully after waiting for the hot drink. The trooper blanky drank it down, not even seeming to care of the temperature. 

“Yes…” he said shakily. “It… it was a monster.” he told Hux.

* * *

“You’re saying this thing, took out a whole storm trooper battalion? AND let you live?” Leia asked Poe. She wasn’t pleased, it had taken years to find Tekka, and now Poe was telling her that the First Order attacked, and just when they were about to kill him when then a humanoid creature attacked, killing everything. Sparing not even the civilians there, until he got to him. Poe winced. 

“Yes.” he said simply. “I kicked it.” he supplied. Leia’s lips pressed into a fine line. “I’m not lying, BB-8 has the video!” 

“I know.” she said simply. Poe looked down to the ground. “What was it?” she asked. 

* * *

“Humanoid?” Hux replied to the trooper. His eyes flicked to the grainy, choopy footage from the drone. It was humanoid, and seemed to be male in figure. What it was wasn’t entirely clear, but it was stronger then a human, dark sort of viscous fluid flooded around it, forming tentacles. A blaster blot was fired towards it, and idly, like a child swatting a friends playful paper ball, it slapped it away. Then turned on the firer, ripping the trooper limbs off, and…Hux frowned. Consuming the trooper, armor and all into whatever that creature was, it was unsettling to watch. 

“yes… It… was a male. Though…. it looked like there was a carapace over it. So it could be female.” FN-2187 said. Hux nodded for the trooper to continue. “When that little BB unit shocked it, I saw… part of a girl, Just a bit of her face before the thing, kicked the droid… probably 50 yards. It was then that rebellion pilot kicked it.” 

“You said it was looking for something.” Hux asked, the trooper shivered, and took another drought of the stim. 

* * *

“it was looking for Luke?” Leia asked Poe. 

“Yes, and something else. A pair of people who died from a ship crash, some drunks, Tekka said they were buried in that graveyard.” 

“This was before or after the attack?” Leia questioned. Poe blinked. 

“After, Tekka was going to be executed, and the creature stopped it. Everyone was pretty much keeping a wary distance. It… it didn’t like they were actually dead I think. Then it asked about Luke, ma’am.” 

“But Tekka didn’t tell him anything?” 

“Yeah, that’s when it… bit him in half…” Poe put his hand to his face at the memory. “Then everything went to hell. Me and BB-8 took the map to the ship, but that thing, ripped off a wing and… began hitting people with it.” Leia nodded, she had long since gone over the footage from the little droid. However having Poe recount it would bring added detail to the situation they had found themselves in. “We couldn’t get off planet, not with all the blaster fire going all around, so… I thought maybe I could help it… and it wouldn’t KILL me. I told BB-8 to get out, but you know droids…” 

“Yes I do.” She said simply. 

“Well, it was when it was nearly over, when it grabbed me, BB-8 shocked the thing, and then it kicked BB-8, so I kicked it.” He gushed at the next bit. “It told me it was letting me live to warn the rebellion to get to skywalker first if they didn’t want to find him… well.. eaten.” Poe grimaced. “It left a Trooper alive too. Not one of the clones. Said the same thing. Me and the guy ran, we split once the reinforcements arrived.” 

“So both of us just… left that thing there?” Leia asked. Poe nodded. “Reports say there are no corpses. How is that even possible?” she asked. 

“I don’t know…I don’t WANT to know…” he dropped off and Leia put a hand on his and smiled at him. 

“Its alright Poe. Thank you for helping me to understand this better.” Poe nodded, and stood with Leia. “Now lets see if there are any records of such a creature.” 

* * *

“well if its Sentient it can be bargained with.” Hux told the trooper. The man winced, hanging his head. “You have done well, a promotion is in order. You will be sent to train for this new position.” Hux told him. The man blinked at him in a bit of a panic. Hux stood and nodded to the trooper before heading of the room. What few records he had found told of something akin to this creature, however such things were greatly damaged and could take days to repair and retrieve the data. Baring corruption of it in this course. 

What little he could glean spoke of a ‘spirit of madness contained in armor’ and that was pretty much all aside from the technical aspects of such an ‘armor’. It sounded quite a bit like Vader’s armor, and he did not discount this. It was however above him to access such records of their former leader and he would need to apply for such access. 

With a pace that would outstrip most in his position he applied to Snoke for such information, ensuring his wording was detailed with accompanied video. What did surprise him was the rapid response. “Access granted general Hux. However let it be known, that this “Creature” is to be captured at all costs. I will go over the details of this. We must find this ‘girl’ first and foremost.” Snoke said. Hux could almost hear the harsh voice in his head. 

He didn’t think this information on the troopers ‘I saw a girl’ was that important. There was already a rendering on the features however, he did cover all bases. he would have to question the inhabitants of the dirt ball Jakku. But that was again, an easy matter. He blinked when another message pinged on his personal communicator. “We will require to speak in private GENERAL HUX.” Snoke hissed out. A bit of fear trailing into him, Hux squared himself and prepare to meet with the Supreme leader. 


	2. Ignominy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with Maz, the castle is attacked, and Rey is captured by the first order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to get a bit graphic.

Rey sat holding her face in her hands the moment she had a moment to actually calm down where there was nothing to be done, no one hailing her asking if she needed for help she broke down. Shuddering as she tried to keep calm, she didn't flinch when Kylo extended out of one of her arms and almost forming a whole body curled around her. "It will be okay." he told her. She shivered, and flinched when there was a knock on the door. 

"It will be about an hour until we reach Takadona." Han told her though the door. She stood, and quickly stripped herself of her clothes, and tried not to scream. Whatever this Kylo was on her skin she didn't exactly feel it as it acted almost like a second layer of skin, and it went from just below her collarbone ending just below her belly button, forming a sort of tube like top almost a half inch thick around her stomach making her look a lot more muscled then she was. She heard Han shuffle out as with a shaking hand she turned the fresher on, to at least seem like she was doing something normal. 

"I'm sorry." Kylo told her before she could speak. "I feel it too." he added. 

"You... does it have to be THERE?" she questioned, voice tight. Kylo moved, flooding out from her body onto her arm. 

"I believe so, unless you prefer lower?" she gave him a horrified look. "Ah, I forget. Having no body is strange." Keeping a sense of calm at a mundane task wasn't exactly easy. But she managed to get herself clean, it felt like ages since she had used a fresher, let alone one that had an option for water. She shivered again, putting her clothes back on and bit her lower lip. "I can not... contract further." he told her. Rey took a shaky breath, forcing a sense of calm on herself. 

"It... It will be fine." she supplied. Forming a small head as he usually did, he looked to her and then almost blinked. "Its not like you..." he grimaced, and she felt from him a strange sort of frustrated anger. He vanished back into the layer of second skin, and she never finished the sentence stepping out of the fresher, only to almost fully run into Chewbacca. 

"Ah, are you well?" he growled at her. 

"Of course I am!" she snapped, and then frowned. "Yes, Its... I never had many people around. Those that were... well I always had to watch my back." Chewie patted her on the head almost affectionately. She didn't swat the paw away, one doesn't swat a wookie. 

"I understand, I myself find most hard to trust. There are many who would sell *us* into slavery." He told her, and moved towards the fresher to take her place. He used the term us more along the lines of all wookies. Using a term as they used for 'family of those related and not related' specifically. 

"Well, you wouldn't be the only slave." she told him, and left the area before he could question her. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hux sent out a message with detailed instructions to his many, many, spies. "Do not engage. Only report location of selected individual, rewards are as follows for capture." he told them along with the rendering of the girl and the rewards. Far more accurate with descriptions made from the people on Jakku. There was more activity in the dirt ball then normal with the murder and vanishing of the body of a vender there called Unkar Plutt. Snoke seemed pleased about such a matter, however the replacement that had taken the bulbous creature had more leanings towards the rebellion. Meaning it was another small thorn to be avoided, he was sure most of his spies also were for the rebellion. How could they not lean both ways in such times? He made sure they were paid far better then the rebellion could afford however, so their leanings would be towards him. He looked over reports, and smiled when he received one from a criminal. Along with a video, it showed a brief look at the girl along with Han Solo and Chewbacca. The ship, the Millennium Falcon, already had trackers on it and was on heading to Takadona. He quickly sent his ship to the planet and ordered his soldiers to prepare for battle. 

* * *

 

 

Rey blinked as they entered into the planet's pull. Even from afar it was a mix of green and blue with the thick white clouds of storms on the planet. She knew distantly that all planets weren't like Jakku, in fact very few fully inhabited planets were utterly different then the desert world. Most were in the temperate zones in which produced a myriad of vegetation, and in all different shades of greens and other colors. She remembered pawing over old empire records that showed different plant types and from the various types of suns that produced so many different types of planets that it was mind boggling. One planet looked like it was on fire, with vegetation that was all in reds and yellows, there were even planets with black plants. "I've never seen so much green." she mumbled quietly. Han gave her a look, and headed into the planets surface. 

Rey was enraptured watching the large trees pass by, covered in thick carpets of green on some sides with even more plants hanging down from the branches with some type of flowers of all colors. Insects, birds, and all sorts of things fluttered around the flowers, rapidly moving through the foliage. They stopped in a small landing dock, Han guiding her out to the surface. "I have to sweep the ship for trackers." Chewie told the both of them. "Good repair work on the pipe, I'll be able to get the full fix done in a few hours." he told Rey, and nodded to her. Rey beemed at him, and stepped out into a heavy feeling air. 

It was strange even being in such oxygen dense planet, a large head sized flying beetle buzzed by her with the sort of lazy motion of a creature unused to predators. Han stood by her as she took a few breaths, acclimatizing herself to the planet. She didn't need to take deep breaths, the air wasn't hot, but thick feeling dense with a fresh rain. "Yeah, it takes getting used to." Han told her. He pulled out a small blaster and holster and held them out to her. She stared at them, then to him. 

"I think I can take care of myself." she told him, and felt a mental chuckle from Kylo. Han smiled at her and handed the things to her. 

"I know, that's why I'm giving them to you." he replied. Rey quickly snapped the belt on, and pointed the pistol out. "Do you know how to use one?" he questioned. Rey's eyes flicked over the pistol, noting the safety. It was more of a reflex from her passenger, he knew how to use one, in fact, she blinked a bit, there were memories of several types of blasters ebbing into her mind. 

"Just pull the trigger?" Rey asked more sarcastically then she intended. Han snorted in a short laugh and backed a ways from her towards a very old looking castle structure. 

"A bit more complicated then that." Han bit back and she stared after him. Both her and Kylo were left a bit dumbfounded. Particularly Kylo, as if he didn't expect Han to respond that way. Then it was gone, and Rey quickly followed the man towards the castle. "Don't stare at anything, Maz has been around longer then any of us." Han told her as they passed a large statue of a humanoid holding a planet. Several people floated in and out of the castle, alien, human, droids, all lingered about the place as Han guided her in. "Keep things on the low, we'll-" Han began. 

"HAN SOLO!" Shouted an elderly humanoid that barely reached Rey's hips. The cantina sort of place went utterly quiet, as all eyes swiveled to the pair, then back away. 

"Hi... Maz." Han replied a bit bashfully, before the music renewed and the catinina returned to normal as Maz walked with up to them. 

"Where's my boyfriend?" Maz asked Han looking up at him behind a set of glasses. 

"Chewie's on the falcon." Han supplied and the woman gave a tired sort of sigh. 

"What do you want?" Han opened his mouth to reply. "You wouldn't be here otherwise." she added, and motioned them to a table, fruits and various small hand foods sat on it to welcome visitors. Rey blindly grabbed a set of small lizards stabbed onto skewers in a small vase. They were about as long as a finger, and as Rey bit into them had soft skeletons. Maz gave her a look, as the girl quickly ate pretty much anything she could easily reach. 

"She's..." Han gestured vaguely towards Rey who perked up and swallowed down a chunk of fruit with a cough. "She's looking for the rebellion." Maz frowned at Han. 

"HAN." she warned. "GO HOME." 

"Hey, you tell her just what you need..." Han dropped off looking to Rey. 

"Rey." the young woman supplied. "I...I..." she began and flinched as someone passed behind her, then relaxed as nothing happened. 'the jedi, information about the jedi' Kylo supplied in her head. Rey looked to the old woman. "I have information on the Jedi." she finished. Maz narrowed her gaze, and adjusted the glasses, making the small eyed aliens eyes appear larger then her whole head. She then quickly stood on the seat, and placed her hands on the table getting closer to Rey. "Uhh... what is she doing?" Rey asked looking towards Han then back. 

"I don't know kid but it aint good." Han told her as Maz crawled across the table to face Rey. 

"When you lived as long as I have child," Maz began to Rey. "You begin to see the same eyes in people." a trail of fear from Kylo shivered down her back. "You have the eyes of someone I once knew." Rey frowned and shoved away from the table. 

"You don't know anything about me." she snapped, and stepped away from the table quickly, and towards a small corridor that was quiet. Going down the steps she paused and sighed, trying to find out why Kylo felt fear while she actually felt more of a sort of shame. She was saved from exploring such a matter when a strange sort of whisper spoke to her, it was odd. Kylo wasn't entirely there in her head, preferring to remain quiet, cocking her head she heard it again and went down the corridor further heading down into a odd storage room. 

* * *

 

Things rarely went well for spies, all things considered Gri'Vil, preferred a more quiet life. However such work provided a lot more credits, and she was good at it. She blinked when the creature Maz shouted, and everyone looked to Han Solo. While such a prize was good, she was not going to risk such a good position in this territory. First Order controlled worlds were not something she enjoyed, preferring more the slightly more chaotic rebellion, well, _Republic,_ controlled worlds. It allowed much more freedom to move about as she liked. But, when the girl beside him shuffled into her line of site the temptation was far to much to lay still. Excusing herself from the large muscled brute she lounged beside, Gri'Vil pulled out her personal communicator, and sent a well coded message to the first order. 

"Your criminal is here with Han solo." she stated, looking over as the girl stuffed her face like it was her last meal on the planet. For all Gri'Vil knew it would be very much that. "I'll be awaiting confirmation and payment." she added, and took a quick candid shot of the girl, before she sent the picture along with her message. With a satisfied smile she went back to the brute, and smiled even broader went her personal credit account was filled with a tidy sum. But a feeling of dread filled her, and she quickly excused herself again, before leaving the planet. Her instincts were rarely wrong, but she had little time to mull on this as she was met with a First Order Blockade just outside the system. 

* * *

 

T47 was a simple droid, one of the first truly 'sentient' communicator droids, he had considering himself quite lucky to have lived this long. All of the others long since decommissioned he spent most of his time ferrying communications for Maz. A stationary position he truly enjoyed rather then being destroyed. His optics, even as old as they were roamed around the room, and he jolted up looking at Han Solo. Immediately he snapped to attention. "Tell the General her husband is here on Takadona." He needed no device to send the transmission. He was the device, he also didn't need any external codes that were applied he after all could apply them aplenty. The good thing about his age was that the First Order never decoded his transmissions. Whether they thought it was glitches, or just didn't care to apply such decoding for such an old gent as himself didn't matter. What did matter was that he was reliable, and the Rebellion needed such reliablity. 

T47 also as such a reliable droid he didn't need to send any sort of footage of the man. The reply transmission was light heartening, if he had such a concept of a heart. 'We are on the way for-sev, keep watch and watch yourself.' he never understand the humans need to 'name' things. Whether it be the infamous Artoo, or others, but the endearment was gladly taken. Even if it still confused the old droid. 

* * *

 

"I wouldn't touch it." Kylo supplied, as Rey stared down at what looked like a hilt of a vibroblade. Only there was no blade. She gave a huff, and despite the warning she reached out and grabbed it. It didn't happen at once, Rey was looking down the blade, thinking of the strange way it was constructed almost like force field emitter. Maybe it was the motion, or something else but a white hot blue light blasted into her eyes, and she was thrown head first into a vision. 

Rey lept to the side to try to avoid something striking her face, and her form, spirit, ghost, was pulled from whatever she had attached herself to. The little twi'lek girl falling to side body twitching from the brain trying to catch up with her death. She didn't even let out a scream, only a strangled gape as she died. Rey glanced up to the one who killed her, but the young man was obscured by the over exposed light from the lazer sword he held. But she heard his panicked breath, just before he turned towards the three humans running towards him, faces drawn in a mix of fear and rage as they rounded on him. She only got glimses of dark hair from the boy, and lanky arms as the three pulled out long vibroblades with green casts on them from their backs. They stood little chance, the blades only could shrug off two blows from the lightsaber before he cut them apart. 

This didn't deter the three, and one threw a punch, only for it to end in him screaming in pain and falling backwards as his arm was easily severed. He screamed, only for it to be cut off with a single thrust into his heart. The two remaining looked to him, then to the man, and ran. Panting the dark haired boy shuddered letting them go. Smoke began to broil around him as something caught on fire, with a hiss the blade vanished, but with the sudden smoke around Rey couldn't see the boys face. Someone called a name she couldn't understand, but sounded almost like Ren. He boy felt to the ground, and Rey breifly saw something roiling around him under the smoke, before she was thrown backwards landing onto her rump. 

She clutched her chest as Kylo shifted under her clothes melting away from her skin. She got a terrible sense of pain and hurt from him in a distant sort of sense. "K-kk... Kylo?" she stuttered. At the call of his name the mass shifted, forming into a humanoid which very quickly pinned her to the ground. A long tongue slid out from long sharp teeth. Sticky saliva ran down her cheeks as he loomed over her. She couldn't stop a race of fear running through her, and he froze, as if finally coming too, and ran his tongue along her neck and cheek. 

"Do you know what I can do?" he asked her. Rey couldn't stop a shiver running through her. 

"Perhaps I should come speak to you another time." Maz said and both jerked towards the small woman. Quickly Kylo melted back onto her body leaving Rey alone as it were with Maz. It felt like a long time before Rey could push herself up and strangely flush red. "Is he gone?" Maz asked calmly. 

"I...I have..." Maz frowned in displeasure. "Not... really?" Rey mollified quickly and looked down, shifting away from the light-saber as the device shifted from where she had dropped it. 

"Ah, child, I won't tell anyone." Maz told her gently. 

"What...was that?" Rey asked, mostly towards Kylo, but he was silent on the matter and she was far to confused at the moment to get any sort of feeling from him. 

"A vision perhaps..." Maz conceeded, walking by Rey and picking up the saber. "this belonged to someone I once knew, I would consider him a grandson." she sighed and Rey felt Kylo perk up. "Child, do you known anything of the dark side of the force?" Rey blinked, and shifted away from the old woman. "It changes people, hurts them, but you need to know something." Maz held out the saber towards Rey. "There is belonging, and that is enough for some to come back. That which you seek, is not behind you, but ahead." Rey gave the saber a look. 

"I won't EVER touch that thing again." she shifted and almost ran up the stairs away from Maz. The whole castle rocked just as Rey got to the catina part. A scream from various fighters flew over the stone walls, the plane's ripping the air apart from them heard even through the thick walls. Without a glance towards Han, Rey ran outside from a small door and into the forest. Tie fighters raced around the castle in a large circle, heading back to do another run on the castle. Aliens, humans, and droids ran from the castle in disorder trying to find cover in the thick forest as others began trying to mount some form of defense as more ships floated down from a large Star Destroyer hovering with silent dread over the planet. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hux didn't enjoy fighting, he preferred to allow subordinates take care of the place, however, as his personal craft hovered safely a bit further away from the attack on the castle he was met with more luck then he expected. Almost as if fate itself presented such a present into his lap, the girl paused yards away in a small clearing. Black tentacles broiled out from her and she seemed to speak to something but was stalled as a blaster from a storm trooper shot out towards her. With a motion that wasn't exactly hers, from the way the mass on her moved, it grabbed a small blaster pistol on her hip and fired blindly right into the torso of the offending trooper. With a sigh, Hux put the necessary equipment onto his belt for the girls capture. A electro net, a set of tasers, and his own personal blaster and quickly commanded his vessel to set down. Loosing sight of her, he let his personal guard go first, all equipped to handle wookies, and larger creatures to capture the girl and this creature she carried on her. 

* * *

 

Rey fought against Kylo, girting her teeth against him trying to take over. She wasn't about to let him just hurt everyone in that castle, particuarly Han. While she wasn't found of the man, she felt like Kylo itched at the opportunity to... Rey wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do. Kill the man, or just be 'this is me' but she did know it wouldn't end well. It was when a blaster bolt fired into the ground in front of her did she leap backwards and Kylo grabbed the blaster at her hip and far to easily kill the trooper who fired on her. She shuddered at the ease of the motion horror filling her, but she would not loose the fight for dominance as more troopers pilled towards her. Instead choosing flight, Rey ran towards a small rocky crevice and slipped through it, falling down just beyond it and growling as white armored troopers surround the small clearing. 

"GET. AWAY." Rey told them, her vision going black. Swatting away syringe bullets Kylo pushed himself up, and was quickly thrown back down from a net. A moment before he could pull the net off, electricty ran into him, and Rey gasped rolling under the current as it burned into her. Sryinge bullets hit her in six different places, even more white hot pain flooding into her. But it was quickly replaced by a growing lethargy and darkness. She grimaced, as wairily a blurry black clad figure approached her. Pulled out something from his jacket, and fired directly into a major vein. It didn't take long for her to black completely out. 

* * *

 

Hux stared down at the girl with disdain on how easy it was to capture her. It had been hinted there would be major losses, however currently the only losses were utterly minimal. "Sir." a trooper called, head bent to a communicator. "The rebellion are starting a counter attack." Hux looked down at the silent girl, the black mass that was this... thing, moved slowly. He grimaced in distaste. 

"Pull out our troops, we have what we came for. No need for a ridiculous fight." he told the trooper. He moved away from her, and allowed the troopers to tie the girl and to en extent creature up. from wrist to elbow, and knee to ankle in hard durasteel cuffs that could only be removed with a physical key. And a metallic sheet, which conformed to the girls figure from neck to feet to contain the creature close to her body. She was thrown a bit unceremoniously into a coffin cell his personal craft carried just for her, the craft took off along with hundreds of other vessels towards the _Finalizer._ A fitting name for how seemingly he was the only one able to get things truly steadied, as the large destroyer briefly shuddered before going to light speed the rebellion finally arrived in full force, but that did not matter. 

His ship safely tucked into the bay he oversaw the girl being taken to a cell designed and made for her. Perhaps not specifically her, but her all the same. He wouldn't call the girl conventionally attractive. She was plain, with bedraggled brown hair pulled back into a characteristic three buns down the top and back of her head. Light freckles on her cheeks, with her unknown eyes rapidly moving behind the lids. There was a light fear that with the amount of sedatives used on her would kill her, it would have killed a bantha let alone a fully enragged wookie. But from the scans of the medical team it not only was fading, it was fading fast from her system. Like it was being shunted away into some unknown space withing the thin framed girl. All in all this mission was successful, and with a smug satisfaction he message Snoke that he had the girl captured and at his mercy. 


	3. Convoyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is caught, something is taken, and an escape is attempted.

Rey's thoughts came slowly, sluggishly. There was a sense of this happening before, of how slow thoughts formed. First was fear, and as she fought against the the sluggishness anger came, hot and roaring through her. In a way she knew it wasn't hers, and almost felt herself reach out, and that anger slipped down and away from her grasp. 

She shuddered, coming awake in a snap in a prison cell. She reached out to her chest, feeling the silent still mass under her clothes and sighed in relief. Kylo was silent, and mostly still. Giving a quick look around she found herself alone. "Kylo." she asked, moving a hand under her clothes and touching him. There was a shiver in him, but he was still a mostly silent sort of presence. Frowning Rey reached out for that presence in her head a familiar motion which was met with a sort of mumble. Sighing in relief she flinched as she sensed a presence. A large humanoid shifted beyond the cell, almost idly flicking something which revealed the rest of the room, and all her surroundings. 

The cell was actually large, with a truly heavy blast door to the side to a larger area where there were a lot of milling creatures, her cell was empty and black say for a large view port, and door. A low buzz said that the walls were electrified, her bed was in the center and above her was a shoot that she guessed would give her food. It was tiny, barely a hand span across; to the side was a small fresher unit completely see through. She stared at the humanoid creature just beyond her cell, scarred and almost hairless he smiled at her. 

"So, you are the host." he spoke his voice was cool, and only slightly hindered by his scarred visage. "There is no need to hide it, it is why I brought you here girl." Rey blinked at him, and bit down a trail of lingering anger. 

"Who are you?" she asked carefully. She wanted to demand it, but something told her to at least be somewhat respectful. He was well dressed in gold cloth and gold slippers, he looked almost like any old rich humanoid. He leaned forwards, and she wanted to recoil even when there was quite a bit of space between them. He felt like he was right there in the cell with her, and she tried not to grimace. 

"I am the leader of this army." he told her softly. "You may call me Supreme Leader Snoke." he told her and thankfully leaned back. The strange feeling that he was there in the cell with her ended and she shivered in relief. 

"So, WHY am I here?" she asked warily. 

"Yow know very well why. You have... a weapon as it were and it has bonded itself to you." he told her. 

"He isn't a weapon." Rey snapped and flinched as if expecting something. Snoke's eyes narrowed but he quickly regained a sense of calm. 

"I suppose you believe it still is sentient." he replied, almost sadly. "But where is it? I would have expected it to try to escape." Rey didn't respond. "Ah, I suppose it took in the sedatives." he moved, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. Rey looked at him confused and he smiled. "You do not know anything about this do you?" 

"Why would I know? And his name is KYLO REN. He isn't an IT." Rey was thrown down, almost as if gravity suddenly increased onto her. She was forced to fall down off the bed, and kneel down until the pressure faded. She was left shuddering knowing that there would be more if she spoke in such a way again. 

"You will be respectful GIRL." he told her. She grimaced as that anger roiled into her, and Snoke smiled, which was enough to shake her out of the response into fear. "You have spirit. But not good enough to be a proper vessel." 

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, and fought against the force that was now trying to force her to kiss the floor. Almost like shrugging off a cloak, a memory came into her. 

 _"Create a point above your head in the force. Then all of you can take turns trying to knock each other down. The strongest gets to try against me."_ said a quasi familiar voice. It was sudden, but she felt herself place something, almost like a thought above her head and then that force stopped, and she stood in front of Snoke panting. His eyes widened in surprise, and very much more unsettling he grinned and laughed.  

"OH yes, such fire. Its almost akin to a young boy I once knew. I wonder if you'll last as long as him?" Rey backed away from her position to have her hip pressed against the bed in the center of the room. "Perhaps it is the force that brought you to me. Perhaps fate, two of you to serve the purpose of one. It seems the force is giving me what I desire most of all." He stood painfully slow and Rey resisted the urge to leap behind the bed to shield herself. 

"What if I want to join?" Rey asked quickly, Snoke paused and Rey flinched when he looked to her. "I... need to know what he is." she added carefully looking away from him and down. 

"You'll know soon enough girl." he told her, finally leaving her and Kylo alone in the cell. Rey shivered when any lingering presence of Snoke ended, and sat back down on the bed mind racing on just how to get herself out of this sort of situation. She jumped as the doors opened and someone else walked in to stand before her. 

* * *

 Han frowned at the transport as it set down, all in all there was more damage to structures then there was in death count thankfully. He rose his gaze as Leia walked out and with a wide open expression stared at him, he shifted as she walked to him, and put her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back, holding her close to him. "Did you find him?" Leia asked quietly. 

"I never got the chance, you know debt collectors." he replied and she pulled away giving him a look, lips pressing into a thin line.

"I'm just glad you're safe." she told him a bit clipped. Han snorted, and was pushed closer to Leia by the arrival of Chewbacca. 

"You should be saying sorry." Chewie told him. Han glared to his old friend. 

"I'm..." Han began but Leia rolled her eyes, and Hugged the wookie. "Leia... Prana might not have known where he was." Han told her. 

"We have a map to Luke now, we just need a way to the first order archives to find the rest of the map." she told him. Han grimaced. "He can find him, if anyone can find him its Luke." 

"Did you ever think Luke doesn't want to be found?" Han asked her quietly. "What we found... what if he-" Leia turned on Han. 

"Luke would never do anything to hurt anyone." Leia snapped a bit forcefully. "Once we find him, we can find our son." Han smiled sadly and pulled Leia to him. 

"AH! Han Solo!" C-3P0 said, and the two pulled apart giving the droid a look. "You probably didn't notice me, its the arm, I am C-Three Pee Oh." Leia chuckled shaking her head a bit. 

"I see you Professor. You got any plans on how to break into the first order?" he asked. Leia deflated a bit. 

"Its far to dangerous." Han smirked to her. "Even for you." 

"That just makes it better." he told her confidently.  

"Prin-" C3-P0 began and was shot a hard look from Leia. "General." he mollified quickly. "The first order is broadcasting a signal, do you want to see it?" Leia nodded, and motioned for the droid to show the broadcast to everyone. Han pressed a bit closer to her as the blue hologram flared to life. 

* * *

 FN-2187 had never even thought of defecting the first order, he told himself this everyday since he survived the attack. But now with the knowledge that they had that, _THING,_ he not only had to but also get this thing away from them. He shivered as the memories rolled through him, yes. The first order could not have it. He walked down the corridor trying not to glance at every single thing helmeted head held higher on his shoulders. Colored markings on the helmet showed his new status, and he turned sharply to the cell the thing was in. The girl looked up at him, and blinked, shoulders slumping in relief. Fn-2187 removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm before glancing back to the door. There were no cameras here, not in this cell, no listening devices, which was more unsettling the more he thought of it. 

"Can... can you fly?" he asked her softly. She gave him a confused look. 

"What?" she asked him. 

"Can you fly? A tie fighter, can you fly a tie fighter?" he asked stepping up to the view port with another glance to the door. 

"Yes.... why?" she stood and warily took a step closer to him, he had to fight against the urge to run from her. He wasn't exactly cleared on the information of just WHAT was going on, but he knew that the girl carried the weapon on her. It was the only reason why she was alive. He took a deep breath and she stilled eyes widening and shoulders squaring, he didn't know why, but he took confidence in this. "I'm going to try to break you out." he told her softly. 

"Are... are you with the rebellion?" she asked him. 

"What? No! Its.... its the right thing to do." he hazarded quickly. "They are going to take you somewhere, then I'm... I'm the one who is tasked to bring you... away from there. I can get you to a tie fighter...." he paused as pair of troopers walked down the corridor. She smiled to him. 

"What do I call you?" she asked. 

"FN-2187." he said quickly. 

"That's...." 

"Its the only one they gave me." he told her looking away from her and down. 

"Well, how about Finn? FN-2187 is kinda a bit long." Finn let out a breath and his mind quickly latched onto the name. "Its that okay?" she asked him. 

"Yeah... Yeah I like it!" he grinned to her and stood up straight. "I'll get you out of here." 

"Thank you Finn." she said as he put his helmet back on, and stilled. 

"If they ask why I was here... Please, please tell them I wanted to... hurt you." he said and quickly left with her giving him a confused look. She didn't even recall him, which meant that this thing was what he was told. Some kind of symbiotic creature that could take full control of another. He carefully marched down the corridor his mind working over the name. He had a name, he had an actual name. Nothing like a endearment like Nine's, or a carefully chosen one by the first order, but an actual name. Finn stopped as a pair of troopers passed him, none of them had names, none of them really had names. Just things handed them by the first order, after all who would bother give something so important as a NAME to disposable machines? 

He didn't look to his Captain, Phasma, as she watched him travel down the corridor, but he saw just as he lost sight of her, cock her head towards him. A race of panic shot through him, and he barely could keep himself from running. No one but the girl and him knew of the plan. Well, it wasn't so much as a plan as it was trying to get into a tie fighter and jump before they died. He eased himself that if they did die, he'd at least have a name, even if only she knew it. They weren't allowed to believe in things like gods, or even luck, but Finn did believe in Hell. It was the only thing he could describe what it was like in the first order. Even worse as one climbed ranks, he knew it couldn't make it and felt only like he was being set up for failure. If he was going to fail, he was going to try to escape first, maybe breathe free air, relax for a single minute, he wasn't going to go down without trying. No matter how much he believed this was going to fail and he was most assuredly going to die horribly. 

* * *

 

The hazy blue holo flared to life, and the rebel fleet still in their tasks as General Hux, stared down at the camera, around him were several guards, who stood coolly and were so still that they could be droids. "It is my duty to inform all those loyal and not of a new weapon of terror that was unleashed upon a planet known as Jakku." his voice was sympathetic, and clear. "Some of you may have heard of a mass slaughter of a village. The destruction of a complete troop of loyal soldiers say for a few lucky survivors." His face turned sad, and he moved his hand, as fairly blurry fotage was shown in a small holoprojector beside him. Everything went silent, to the point there was not even insects that could be heard as they watched from a small camera drone the slaughter. It was obviously censored well, but Han froze as he saw the briefest glimpse of Rey as BB-8 shocked the humanoid, who then kicked the small droid. Said droid was still being repaired; Leia moved staring at the frozen image of the humanoid as Hux spoke again. 

"This new weapon of terror set down upon a village the first order was aiding." Hux said. Now sound returned for the evident propaganda. A few boos and a general set of scoffs and mumbles of disdain. Han felt his stomach twist he knew in some way what was coming next. "Thankfully we now have this weapon in custody, our glorious Supreme Leader Snoke found a way to keep it suppressed within its host." Rey was brought in just behind him, and forced to kneel down as she fought against the large metal cuffs on her. She stalled with the tip of a blaster rifle pressed against her back, and grimaced. "this creature had be forced upon this young scavenger, known as Rey." Hux frowned in fairly evident sadness deep sympathy in his tone. "It is similar to a parasite, a symbiote that can not live without a host body. It was inflicted upon her by none other then the Jedi, by Luke Skywalker himself." if the silence was deafening before, it was as though the entire world was suddenly sucked into a vacuum. Han couldn't feel or hear his own heartbeat. 

"Now that we have this monster-" Hux began but Rey cut him off. 

"HE ISN'T A MONSTER!" she snapped, and then froze, as Hux turned to her. Han didn't think he could be the only one who saw it, but a smirk played on Hux's face as he turned to her, and kneeled down before her. The camera moving to show his very pained look. Rey breathed out and shook, panic making her eyes appear almost black as she realized what the outburst would mean. 

"I am so sorry that this creature indoctrinated you, but it does not deserve sympathy." he told her kindly, and put a hand on her shoulder. Standing he squared himself and turned back to the camera. Rey stared down the ground head moving back and forth as if looking for something to say to fix the outburst. "But there is naught to fear, we have a way to detach the creature from her safely, where we will then destroy this monster," Rey grimaced behind him. "So that it can never be used against innocents again." Hux carefully clasped his hands before him, and held them out. "This poor scavenger was nothing but a tool, but she holds value to us. We will give her all that she requires and take her back to her home upon that poor world Jakku. Thank you all for listening to this broadcast." The Transmission ended, and for ten seconds nothing happened. 

Leia had ten seconds to steel herself, until almost all at once communicator channels began to blare into life. Everyone quickly rushed to complete the forgotten tasks in their hands, as Leia sighed, glancing at the terminal that was in her transport ship. Forty worlds, ten of those were core worlds, all defected. She put her head in her hand, as she tried to think of a way to recover from this. If Luke was here he could refute it, but with his long absence, and the knowledge that many had of all his students being killed.... Leia couldn't do much to ease the worries of any more defectors. Her eyes hovered over a message from King Prana and she pulled that one up first. 

"In regards to Queen," Leia tried not to flinch. "Organa, your husband was going to purchase information from me, I however am not unsympathetic. As I am required to join the first order, I am surrounded by new defectors. I alone can not stem this, as such, there is little value in the information he was purchasing. Please, I am sorry. But your son is not with me, he is not upon my planet. He was fleeing something, and left in me the care of several young jedi trainees. I have taken care of them, and they serve as my guards. The last I heard your son was on his way to a planet he had found in the archives of the Empire. He called it Ahtch-2. Perhaps your brother knows of it? I wish you well my lady and God Speed Rebels." the message ended with a badly transferred holo of Ben. His face was worn, with a unknown heaviness eating away at him, and he looked thin and frail. Leia wanted to reach out to him, she could still feel him in the force so she knew he was still alive. 

But the feeling was hollow, and she feared he may be in so many different situations, there were hundreds of different methods of torture that left ones like this hollow sort of feeling. He could even be as Han once was Frozen in Carbonite, she forced the thoughts away and squared herself and faced down her rebels. "We are going to make a counter attack. We need to ensure that the people know of this lie. The only way we can do this is get the archives of the empire, and find Luke Skywalker." she told them. Han frowned by her. "Han, you need to get this girl back, the first order can't have this weapon, creature whatever it is." Han nodded, and smiled to her before pulling her into a hug. 

"I will find him." Han told her. 

"Be sure to bring him home when you do." She told him, and hugged her husband back. 

* * *

 

Rey kneeled before Snoke and tried to find a way out of this. She didn't know what was happening, being blinded by pain did that to a person. "General Hux," Snoke said making her shiver. "Are you prepared?" 

"Yes Supreme leader." Hux, or someone else put a hand on her shoulder, sending new flares of pain. She felt Kylo shift, body shivering on her. With another press, Rey grit her teeth as the pain doubled she couldn't even scream, and in a rush Kylo fled, now no longer a presence in her mind. Finally the pain stopped, and her vision went from black, to blurry. She wavered in the sudden release, her nerves sending a mass of confusing signals through her. 

"Take the girl." Snoke commanded someone, and she was dragged out from the room, and all but dumped into a small room. Rey took gasping breaths, and finally her vision cleared and the tight nerves realized she was no longer in pain. FN-2187, Finn hesitated and put a hand on her hand. 

"Are you okay? We need to get out of here." Rey shook herself, she had been in a few worse situations on Jakku and pushed herself up as Finn helped her. 

"They took him from me." she told him, she couldn't see his panicked look, but he did jerk his head away. 

"We need to get out of here." he told her, and quickly grabbing her arm pulled her out of the small room. Partially dragging her down and away before she fell into step with him. 

"They, they have him, I don't..." Rey began and dropped off. "Why are you still helping me?" she asked and tried not to flinch as two troopers patrolled by them. 

"Because its the right thing to do." Rey had little time to marvel at the large hanger as Finn pulled her into a tie fighter and dropped his blaster rifle to the floor getting in on the gunner side. Rey examined the controls mind trying to work over just what was where. She learned to fly in a old tie fighter simulator, but this one was quite a bit more advanced then the one she learned on. She quickly flicked the machine on, it shot to life in a eerie high whine before going iddle. 

"Can you work the gunner spot?" she asked him and Finn swallowed behind her as she grabbed the controls. 

"I can try." he replied. Rey shot the controls forward, then was stalled at a refueling cable pulled taught. 

"Fire on those ships, it should help to detach the cable." she told him quickly, and moved the weightless fighter for a better position. 

"What, what KIND of-" 

"JUST FIRE!" she snapped. The plasma bolts shot into the mass of tie fighters, snapping the cable from the force of the explosion, and the two shot out quickly into space, Rey had to fight against the controls to get turned in time to avoid a small transport trying to make its way in, realizing the destruction behind her, and veering away. Various guns started shooting towards her as she dodged the fire. She looked down to a very snowy planet under her, if they could take out the cannons she could quickly use this planet as a shield to get out of the system. "We need to take out the cannons, then we can use the planet as a shield to get out of the system." she told Finn, he breathed behind her. 

"Okay, I can do this." he mumbled and Rey shot the fighter tumbling to the side to avoid bolts from a cannon. 

"I'm going to try to set you up to take them out, when you can fire on them." Rey said, and dodging another set of bolts shot towards the canon after a figure eight pattern, shooting down after that, she shot upwards and stopped short skimming dangerous close to the skin of the ship. "Here it comes!" she yelled, as cannons tracked them, they wouldn't dare to fire on their down ship, Finn fired onto the canons, and the devices exploded going limp. 

"YES! I GOT THAT! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" he called excitedly. Rey grinned, shooting upwards from the tip of the destroyer. "NO NO NO! Stay low! It will confuse their tracking!" Finn snapped suddenly. Rey stopped the fighter, twisting it and frowning as the ship painfully creaked, three bolts rocked past her just where she was, as she turned back, now going down the ship in the opposite way. 

"Coming up on your right!" she called, another set of canons, this time were grazed, but damaged enough to stuck in position. Tie fighters began swarming out from another bay. "Lets get out of here!" Rey just getting out from under the destroyer shot down for the planet intending on pulling up and curving around its gravitational pull, going around and 'down' the other side to shoot out with a speed boost from the bottom of the planet and into hyperspace. Just getting into the lightest atmosphere of the planet Rey was rocked to the side in the fighter, warnings blared into life screaming into her ears as they tumbled into the planet, fire broiling around her from the friction. Rey tensed, just before she thankfully blacked out before she could be burned to death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had rewrite a part of this like... four times. Three of my own accord, the last one because my internet burped. Then It took awhile cause I'm also writing *A* sex scene before I get to it. YES, there will be sex. Listen to Closer by Nine Inch Nails if you want a bit of a preview for how it KINDA goes. If you can't listen to naughty words go with Meatloaf's "I wont do that."


	4. Slivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero dies, Darkness falls, and light rises to meet it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should tell you all to prepare for Han's death. Sorry, but it needs to happen.

Finn gasped awake, cold air and smoke burned his lungs, there was a distant fire to his side, and for a confused moment he didn't even recall where he was until it all came screaming back into his head. "REY!" he yelled, and got himself out of the wreckage of the tie fighter. "REY!" he called, and blinking blurred vision away saw the other part of the wreckage. His seat had ejected and he hoped hers had as well, but even then he would have to find her before the both of them could freeze to death. This planet had no real sun, instead along with the planetary shield there was artificial light on each interconnected generator. It left he world in a almost constant state of near twilight, while also doing nothing for the frozen woodlands. He kept calling Rey's name as he ran to the crashed tie fighter, now on fire, precariously landed on a thick glacial edge. "REY!" he ran to the fighter, as despite the flames reached in, felt a hand and pulled her out of the ship, she groaned, as he dragged her out and away from the ship as the ice under it cracked, and caused the ship to fall down into the crevice. A moment later a loud crash, and the area rumbled as the remaining fuel on the fighter exploded. Sending a short gout of flame up the crevice, he pulled her away from the flames, and set her up against the tree. 

He didn't know anything of reviving someone, at best he could bind wounds, but Rey jolted awake, and he was lucky he jerked backwards otherwise she would have punched him. She gasped, holding her side, before calming herself, their breath fogging thickly in the air. "Kkkkkriiiifffff its cold." she said brightly. He smiled at her, and offered her his hand. She took it and winced, before leaning on him as one leg nearly gave out. 

"There..." he looked around, and thankfully found a marker. "There should be a small hanger around here." There was indeed a small maintenance hanger nearby, storing drones that would fix any malfunctioning generators. Finn had to guide Rey up a small metal tree, almost like any other, and help her latch herself on a zip line which went directly to the hanger. The line shot out over the large crevice, giving Finn a sickening knowledge of just how close Rey came to obivilon as he stared down at the distant wreckage. It must be well over a kilometer keep. He pushed the door open to the hanger, Rey now more steady on her ankle, as he ran around the room looking for anything that humans would need. 

Thankfully, the first order actually considered that there would NEED to be human beings in the place. He set her down, and quickly got the place running, heaters quickly setting to work to get into a balmy 21 degrees celes. Steam rose off the two briefly, as he searched the hanger, there were no ships here, only unmanned drones. Rey breathed a bit heavily, and stood, small scrapes, and burns covered her. A small bloom of blood was on her side from a small puncture, and from the way she shifted, her ankle might be broken. It wasn't the scrapes, nor burns, or even the puncture on her side, but the ankle that would cripple, if not allow for the killing of any trooper. The thought left him feeling sickened, he knew a few friends that had never come back just from even mild injuries. 

"Well... looks like we're not going anywhere soon." she mumbled lightly. Finn relaxed, and nodded. Once someone came to check on the drones, they would be captured and executed. But at least they had time. "Is there food here?" she asked him and he blinked at her. She shrugged, and Finn felt a chuckle bubble though him. Of all things to be concerned over, she was focused on food. It was comforting, and he quickly set to see if there was any food, she was right, if they were going to die, a full stomach would be nice to have.

* * *

 

Han, frowned at the little woman before him. "NO." he stated. 

"HAN, this is Rose. She knows engineering systems like no other." Leia scolded. He shook his head, Rose flushed staring down making a few sounds like she was trying to force herself to speak. 

"Can she talk?" Han replied. Leia crossed her arms in front of her. "Sorry kid, Look, I'm not a hero. You don't need to be con-"

"ROSE! I'm rose! Hi, good talking!" she said in a jumble. Chewie roared out a laugh as he loaded the Falcon with more then just a few explosives. "Good talking..." she mumbled wincing. Han put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Good to meet you Rose, so why is my _WIFE_ , making me take you?" He asked chancing a look to Leia. She pressed her lips into a fine line of displeasure. 

"I... I can help... records?" she mumbled. "Spend, pipes time, too much?" she hazarded and stepped away from him. He tried to give the woman a encouraging smile. 

"Its okay. Are we sure the records are on the planet?" he questioned. 

"Yes, but its shielded." Leia told him. Han nodded. 

"Its got a fractional refresh rate, if we go in at-" Rose began and Han shot her a look she quieted immediately. Leia grimaced. 

"Just what are you planning on Han?" Leia questioned. 

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." Leia sighed and smiled at him. 

"I did always hate watching you leave." He smirked to his wife. 

"That's why I did it." He soothed and hugged her to him. 

"I love you." Leia told him. He let out a breath. 

"I know." he replied, and ushered Rose onto the Falcon, uselessly giving Leia a wave as the old ship took off towards the first order base. 

* * *

 

The thing that once was, was on the planet, it was hungry. It needed food, it could sense thousands of little lifeforms and hunted, it didn't care if the things pleaded, though some thought in the back of its head tried to form, it was squashed with a ruthless flick. It wasn't anything, it was a hunger, but something else drew it. That ruthless flick, tried to force it back to the course, but a familiar scent, a familiar taste boiled into him. Tiny little molecules on the air, it was her blood. It was _HER_ blood. He stopped, the flick returned, but he ignored it as he tasted the fear, and the blood and fear of another. A familiar one, one he sent a message to. Why? WHY did it send a message, what message? He froze, hunger still eating at him despite the thing dragging steaming and wet in his claws. This time, as if with a push, the flick sent him to investigate. It seemed pleased, it guided him towards them. However, it didn't want them gone, not her. It needed her. He needed her, he wanted her. Wanted to feel her skin, taste that blood from its source, and roil over her, feeling her own fear. 

It stopped, knocked down as a ship, THE ship, roared over him, barely able to prevent itself from crashing into the planet from exiting hyperspace to close to the planet. He froze, not feeling the cold air and tossed the useless thing. It sensed the anger of the ship, the knowledge of what was on it. Who was on it, and flicked the thing towards it. The thing wanted something dead, it needed something dead. The thing wasn't about to argue with the influence now, both were in the same area, and it froze in distaste over a truly massive ravine. Even for the thing it was too far to jump, to far and to dangerous. But there was a bit of her here. A tiny spot of blood, he bent over it, tongue tracing around the spot before delicately eating the frozen rust brown blood. It was hers, and she knew she was going to die, he shivered still with knowledge. The flick came back, but he couldn't move, the things that were in his head were to complicated to just be nudged in the right way. 

"...Rey?" he said softly, the voice wasn't just his own. The things in him warred, but one thing ran into him, something both wanted. Almost as if sighing in relief the flick moved him, moved the two towards her. Kill THAT, and have HER. Have her in the way both liked, hear sweet screams. Taste her blood and fear, until finally he was her again. Have her, kill him. The thought repeated in him, lancing trails of less complicated wants and needs. To have her, to be allowed to have her, he needed to kill him. The flick urged him around the ravine, well over a hundred miles long, but he was steady. They wanted one thing, her, that was enough to steady the mass. Finally taking a more human form, but a parody of features, large glassy eyes that took most of the head. Smooth and featureless, until the great maw of teeth. A frail thing came across it, but it died to, settling nothing of the blood lust he felt. He could very much imagine the torment on HER. Chains clicking from her moving body, vainly trying to get away from him and his torment. 

The nothing she was, she couldn't fight against it, she had no rights to do so, but he paused at this. A war between seeing her as both nothing and as something well wanted, almost needed, unsteady, the mass moved along, four legs like that frail creature working in unison, causing it to only roll along, in a barely propelled mass. That thought eased down, pressure from outside pressing down hard on it with keen displeasure, and he finally formed legs. Formed arms, hands, toes, feet, still writhing the mass ran. Legs moving and jolting down the ice covered rocks without paying much heed to the slippery substance. He could attach every part of himself to gain traction. Away from the ravine, he tasted the air, he could still taste her there and turned towards her. Distant though she was, he could still feel her. Feel the sudden fear, like a prey realizing it was being hunted, and it hunted. The thing hunted for her, he was there by her, all he had to do was kill him. Then he would have her. These words repeated again and again into his mind. 

* * *

 

Rey shivered, and she pushed herself up. Finn looked to her carefully, while there was food there, it wasn't anything special, a formless white goop all troopers ate apparently. Fear entered her, and for the first time in her life Rey knew what it was like to be prey. She could sense the distant hunger of something dark and seething, it wanted her and she quickly looked around the room. Spying a small hidden hatch she pushed pass Finn and opened it, hot air compared to outside flooded out, it was a long low corridor, stretching out towards a main base. Finn looked down at it, and then back to her. "They actually made tunnels? They usually don't do that." he mumbled carefully. 

"I could care less, do you know where this leads?" Rey asked him quickly, dropping down the corridor, it was actually a lot larger then the entrance. She and Finn could comfortably walk down the long corridor together. Finn looked up mentally going through planets bases. 

"Looks like centeral hub, we... WE COULD GET ANOTHER SHIP!" he said excitedly. A ship, with a deep whine of engines roared over them, and quickly landed nearby. "We are dead." he said, Rey pulled herself out of the tunnel, she recognized the sound of the engines. A quiet disticivint cough just as they powered down and she touched Finn's shoulder. 

"Calm down, I think I know who that is." she told him, he gave her a desperate look. In a confusing moment, the doors opened, Han at the ready, Chewie holding the bowcaster to them growling in rage. She grinned at them, and stepped in front of Finn to shield him. 

"REY?" Han questioned, and looked her over quickly. He didn't move the blaster down. 

"Its okay, he helped me escape." Rey jabbed a thumb to Finn, Han didn't relax but Chewie did, dropping the bowcaster down. 

"Where... where is that thing?" he questioned. Rey frowned, and looked out towards a silent sort of fear. 

"We need to get away from here. NOW." Rey told him. A woman edged around the wookie, and stood before them. "What?" Rey questioned as the three before her milled. 

"The archives, we need the archives. We need a map to Luke Skywalker." the woman said. Finn froze beside Rey and he gave the little woman a look. 

"Luke... Luke sywalker... oh.... hell." Finn mumbled. He went back to the tunnel, face twisting. "Okay, Rey... we need to help them. IF anyone can take care of that thing..." 

"Its Luke." Rey and Han said together. Both gave each other a look. Rey didn't know exactly why the name and thought of Luke left her feeling a bit angry. She felt like the name alone betrayed her, let alone the man himself. But pressing those thoughts away, the four quickly got down into the small hall, Rey was the last one down, casting a glance towards the thing that was chasing her, she shut the tunnel down, and hoped he wasn't rational enough to be able to open the tunnel and chase them down the corridor. Even wounded, Rey kept pace with the three as they raced down the miles to the central hub of the planet. Occasionally tunnels connected to this one, one with distant moans of some kind of machine, but they made it out and away. She didn't feel him close, and with a shudder felt the incoherent rage at finding her missing. She could imagine him clawing and destroying that little drone base, and actually sighed in relief. That destruction could actually cover them, they would have to make the trek back in a light craft, but it would cover them. Partway into the corridor was a small ship designed for quicker travel down these halls, the four quickly pilled onto the craft and set it as fast as it could go. 

* * *

 

He screamed when she wasn't there. She was gone, hidden and gone. He could smell her blood, he could taste it thick in the air but it stopped here. There were no ships, say for the one, he wanted to destroy it and who it represented. But as he rose his hand to try to rend it open, his claws slid uselessly down the side. He took it out on the drones instead. Cutting apart the small hanger, tearing into the metal and wires easily. He was spending too much time on it, but that presence guiding him was gone, looking for her, looking for him. With a sigh it came back, they were again away, far away from him. riding on a small conyoyer underground. He could see her look back face and eyes wide in fear as he honed in on her. They were still attached, he couldn't move. No matter how hard the thing tried to press him he couldn't move, standing still in the middle of the destruction he marveled that they were still close. 

"Rey, Rey, come to me." he said aloud, and saw her flinch and move away. Anger filled him, and finally the thing could press him towards her. Finally could cast him towards her, and he lept out towards her. The connection was gone, but he had his heading and that was all that was needed. 

* * *

 

The four looked to Rey as she stared blankly away and then flinch in fear. Han wanted to question her, but such a matter could be stalled for the moment. Arriving at the archives on the curiously vacant facility Rose quickly set to work with Finn urging her on with all that he knew. Granting the proper pass-codes in fact, something that considering the emptiness of the base would have been impossible without a hacker. "I don't like this." Chewie growled out as they guarded the three, Rey didn't have a weapon on her, neither did Finn, Rose had a taster, and a small pistol, but that was all. 

"Tell me about it, usually these places are crawling." Han replied, Rey breathed out harshly, and stood. 

"I need to leave." she told them. All eyes went to her, but Rose recovered fast, copying all the archives that she could onto a briefcase sized console on her side. 

"I need to ask why, don't you... don't you have that thing on you?" Han questioned. Rey grimaced, and shook her head. He got the impression that she didn't enjoy the memory that he had just brought up. 

"They... tortured me to give it to... that guy... Hux." Rey explained. Finn stood, and paced at this knowledge. 

"Couldn't they choose a BETTER person? Like Phasma? Anyone but Hux." Finn rambled. Han examined the two, and Finn froze and looked to Rey. "Its coming for YOU." Finn told her. 

"I think... it can sense me. If I leave it may come for me, just me. You all can get away." Rey told them. Han shook himself. 

"Sorry kid, but no. Me and Chewie need the help. Are you done yet Rose?" Han questioned, Rose nodded, packing up her console back up into its case. 

"As much as I can be, there is so much there, but I just took all the stuff on the Jedi alone." Rose was good under pressure, Han smiled at her. 

"Well lets get out of here, Chewie, do you think we can create a distraction by blowing something up?" Han asked. Chewie nodded in assent, and pulled off the large pack on his back. "Lets get going. If we get a quick skiff we can move out quickly to the falcon." 

"LEAVE it! We have to get off this planet!" Han turned on Finn grabbing the front of his armor. 

"NEVER. Insult the Falcon kid." he told Finn darkly and Finn nodded quickly. 

"Sorry sir, lets go sir." he mollified quickly. Rey moved away from the group, but Han grabbed her arm. 

"I mean it, come on." Rey frowned at him, but followed him. "How can we take this out quick enough to escape, should we meet it?" 

"Pain?" Rey supplied. 

"Electricity." Finn said quickly. "That's... that's how we captured you." Finn explained. Rose grabbed her small taser and frowned. 

"It... it will only work on direct contact." Rose said lowly, Han took it from her and handed it to Rey. 

"IF this thing wants you, maybe you can hit it before it kills you." Han grimaced at the thought. 

"I can, I know this guy. He... he isn't that bad." They all looked to her. "I mean it, he can be reasoned with." 

"NOT general hux." Finn told her. "Anyone else, but him. I'd take the Supreme Leader over Hux." He put a shaking hand out to her shoulder. "Don't even try, just run." 

"I have to try... this isn't... this isn't what he wants. Murdering everything. He's just... kinda like a kid trying to be a monster." Rey tried to explain just exactly the impressions she felt. He did feel like a child trying to be a monster, eating and killing things was something a child would think of a true monster. Rey opened her mouth but closed it as they grabbed a long forgotten skiff, and quickly powered it up to get back to the Falcon. 

* * *

 

Snoke regretted allowing what was left of the Solo boy take the man over. He never though his general could be something that could be more monstrous then a simple scavenger. But he considered the simple girl. She never had want of much, she wanted food, she wanted freedom. That much could be clear even on a cursory glance in her head. She felt tied by family, tightening down on her want to leave Jakku for want of them. She wasn't a complex creature, in fact a very very simple one. Cut those ties to family, and she was pure putty in the hands. Taking whatever shape that needed, to be something else. It infuriated him. She would bend, she wouldn't break, he knew this. She couldn't be shattered, her pieces would only fracture. It would take long years of conditioning. Ben solo was very much like her at least at first, but the boy had been far easier to break. Family Betrayal? Simple. The girl was made in betrayal, forged in it by the very people who were supposed to love and protect her. 

Of the all, he could barely control Hux, he had to evacuate the planet, and send the creature down in a container to avoid it from murdering and consuming all those on board, probably including himself. He pressed Hux, and the thing, to the girl Rey. He did want them back together, if only for the stability. He preferred a laser focus, not a wild creature barely able to even walk, let alone do what he commanded. Not even stating hunger worked, it worked well from the girl, but not Hux. Snoke growled in distaste as again Hux tried to override the creature. Hux was not one to ever roll over, he wanted control, pure utter control, while this was admirable in a general of war, it was not for this purpose. He had told the general to allow the creature control, but to his very being Hux wouldn't allow such a matter. 

But ah, the girl gave control, the girl allowed him to help her kill her enemy, she may not admit it, but she did so. Snoke reached out to her, he could feel her in the force, oh she was strong in the light, it blinded him. It took away most of his senses, but he was an old hand. He could only whisper, something close to what she wanted, but just slightly more to what he wanted. Strangely enough, as she seemed to fight him off without knowing, she wanted the same sort of outcome. Ah, but that was fine, they were passing over his creature, the others on the skiff were disposable. He prompted it up, and the creature struck, tearing out the engines of the skiff sending the group tumbling off the craft. 

He wanted to press the creature to the girl, but Han Solo stood before it, and there was more then just recognition in him. Han knew as it stood before him. Snoke had little time to savor this, as the girl reached out, hands shooting forwards blasting Snoke far away from the scene and back into his own chambers. Pain ran through him, but pain was nothing knew, it burned at his senses as he tried to re-establish the link to Hux. Yes she was powerful, and that meant he wanted her all the more. Just how much power would she have once fallen? It was truly gratifying to have such a thing in his grasp. 

* * *

 

Rey didn't have time to think of what she just did throwing the semi humanoid thing away from Han. 

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Han yelled to them, it wasn't that hard, they were just passing over that crevice when Kylo/Hux had lept upwards, and tore out the engines. It had tumbled all but Han over the crevice. Han was the sole person on the side with the humanoid. It was much different then what she saw when he let her remain conscious. There was no nose, only a maw of teeth, and too large eyes. While the eyes were large with her, he actually had of all things a nose, making him much more human. This one shifted from two legs to four, as if he couldn't even comprehend a human form other then the head and torso. The arms would fade into two from the elbow, then back together as it paced before Han. "Ben?" Han called to him. The humanoid flinched hissing some incomprehensible jumble of words. 

Rey looked at the crevice, and then to Han. "Go get the Falcon." she told Rose, Finn and Chewie. Finn looked to her. 

"You can't possibly jump that!" Finn yelled pulling Rose up. Chewie growled dissent. He wasn't about to leave Han. And Fired a bolt to the humanoid, keeping him away from Han. 

"GO NOW!" Han yelled back and turned back to the creature. "Ben I know its you." Han said, his voice was tight. "I... by the Fortune's what happened to you?" he almost begged. Rey backed away from the crevice taking a set of deep breaths. She could recall a memory, Luke, she knew it was Luke who spoke now was guiding a set of very enthusiastic students to leap over both small and large gaps. She, though not herself, it was Ben's, BEN'S memory, chose the largest gap and barely made it across. But he grinned to Luke, looking and seeking for approval. But the older man only seemed troubled, Leaving Ben's victory hollow. Rey steadied herself, reaching out for that thing that would allow her to leap such a distance. It responded, almost like a voice, it wanted to help her, and it would guide her hands and legs. 

"I... I need your help." the humanoid said clearly. Han smiled to it, but Rey only felt dread. 

"Anything!" Han called to him, and stepped to the creature. "Please Ben, what happened? Let me help you." The creature flinched, when Han reached out and touched its cheek. A claw shot out, going easily through the old man, splattering the snow with fresh steaming hot blood. A crack, almost like a scar on the humanoid appeared exactly where Han touched it, as the old man was thrown away and down into the dark cold of the crevice. Body shivering, and now curling into itself into a ball of nothing but dark tentacles, Rey prepared herself as Chewie fired a bolt into its mass, it hit something, and the mass stalled. With a steadying breath she ran, and sprung up from the edge, pushing that force behind her almost cleaving the air in the ease, and rolled crying out in pain as her ankle, a sprain, finally gave out into more of a break. But she pushed herself up, and stood gasping before the mass, as it eased to the ground before her. 

"Kylo?" she asked. It stilled, hissing out in pain, and she went to him. "Kylo I'm here." she soothed, and touched the mass. She was struck mentally with the pain from the blaster, and Kylo, reached into her head, pulling her down into a sickening mix of the three before he fled into her body. She was left with almost complete awareness, Kylo fleeing into the back of her mind, as Hux was left bleeding on the ground. She couldn't exactly control the body as well, as Kylo could, but fled from General towards the others, Chewie roared at her, and she ignored him, as she dodged a bolt, and actually almost fully as large as the Wookie loomed over him. "We. NEED. To. Get away." she managed, actually in wookiese. The wookie blinked, and followed her, to the falcon. Rey barely made it, into the ship before collapsing. Kylo's shape shifting down, and contracting back onto her body. 

"GO!" she shouted, panting and wincing in pain as she laid uselessly limp. Finn gave her a wide berth but Rose was by her, quickly pulling out bandages and small bacta patches and putting them on Rey as the Falcon flared to life and curved up and away from the planet surface. There was a roar of rage, something far off, as they jumped to lightspeed just off the planet surface bypassing the shield to head back into rebellion control space. Rey reached out to Kylo, but he was completely silent, shutting himself off deep in her mind. The wall she couldn't move and all the exhaustion of the days caught up to her as she finally fell into sleep. 

* * *

 

Snoke was angry. Not only did he loose the girl, but she had taken his prize. But he quickly soothed himself. He could still feel her mind. Could still sense that brightness in the force. There wasn't much place to hide, he summoned his other generals. "Prepare the dreadnoughts and fetch Hux." he told them. They nodded smartly. "We will end the rebublic here and now." 

"Sir, about the defectors?" called one general. "What should we do?" 

"Get them under control, you needn't bother with a lot of force." he told the general simply and motioned them to leave him alone. He tried to reach for the girl, to implant a tiny bit of something in her, but she was gone. Likely asleep, it was hard to peg the sleeping, he could only send incoherent thoughts and nightmares. So that is what he called forth in her head, a mix of the nightmares he formed in Solo, and her own as a child, it would take a long time to break her. He would need her before him to do so quickly. Here he could only whisper, could only send dark thoughts. But that was enough with Solo, he could only hope it was enough for Rey. She'd break, and she'd come into his grasp soon enough. The rebellion could not stop from using her against him, they would send her into his lap, and he would have her, and what was left of Solo. He was nothing if not patient. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD thought about keeping Kylo in Hux... but it didn't fit right with how I wanted the story to go. So just be thankful I decided not to keep him in Hux. Stating hux is into bondage and sort of rapey? Yeah... well, that's not new. I got inspiration for the dominating thing from Fancy Maul off tumblr actually. I think it fits the personalty.


	5. Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a dream of an island, where she sees a young man. She meets princess Leia and is given the task of seeking out Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a bit busy with the other fic I'm writing. I have no self control when it comes to writing. Or Reylo for that matter....

Rey snapped awake as an ocean wave crashed over her she jolted upwards soaked by sea water. This was a rocky island, or perhaps the edge of a continent, and she dodged away from another wave going further into the rocky shores. Coming up above the beach she stared off into the distance, a large complex of some sort sat just on the edge of visibility. Egg sort of shaped structures sat beyond a low wall, and other small egg like huts saw around it like some sort of brood of lost eggs. She could remember this place, it tingling with familiarity with her, but there was a soft sort of blurring of terrain. Like someone had started terraforming the island only to stop. Undeterred by the odd thing she walked towards the structures, despite the sudden crack of skies jarring the world in lightning and thunder. Rey paused before the first hut, almost feeling like someone was there. 

"Hello?" She called and heard someone stir inside. "Hello?" a figure pocked his head out, though she couldn't see what he looked like due to the darkness. She only got flashes of a somewhat familiar face as the lightning above cracked. 

"You... shouldn't be here." he said Rey blinked. The voice almost sounded like Kylo's, if you take away the low growl on each word and the lack of lips. "why... why would you come here?" he asked. 

"Kylo?" she questioned, and took a step towards him, he flinched and ducked into the hut, slamming the door before she could get closer. She stepped up and stared at the wooden door. Actual wooden door, not plastic shaped and molded to look like wood. She put her hand on it, and marveled for a moment at the texture. "This... this is real wood?" she asked through the door. 

"Y....es?" he replied uneasily and muffled. Rey sat down by the door and looked up at the sky. Something told her that it wasn't going to rain, just cast the world into a dark starless night. "WHY are you here?" he asked, and she could almost feel him lean against the door. 

"Is this a dream?" she countered. Rey felt more then at ease, this was her island after all, well, she cast a glance towards the somewhat closer temple, mostly her island. 

"It... is the space... I go... when not..." he tried to say. 

"Not being a pest?" she asked him. She could feel him pause. "Its okay really. Do you need help? What happened?" She stood and put her hand on the door. Silence permeated the area. 

"Why... would you still want me?" he sounded strangled. 

"You needed help." she stated simply. This at least made the door draw open. A small light, flickered like a oil light inside. Kylo as a human stood before her and she blinked at him. He had a sensitive face, she could very well imagine him on Jakku talking and laughing with others. His hair was curly and dark barely brushed into order, and his eyes were a place between brown and hazel. 

"You need to go back...I shouldn't even..." Rey pushed past him into the hut and sat down on a small bed. "Rey..." he turned to her and gave a desperate look towards the dark. 

"So you were human?" she asked him. "How much did you just not tell me?" 

"I still don't know what made me... like that... I just know it happened." he told her, still looking into the dark. "How... can you even think when I..." 

"Ate some people?" she asked and shrugged. "I would guess, its not entirely your fault. I have poor control when it comes to food." Rey tried to ease out a laugh despite the tension. Kylo shifted and finally turned towards her, he looked broken. 

"I killed him. You should have left me there." he told her, taking a step to her. 

"So what? Did you hate him?" she stared at him as he seemed to take a moment to try to sort something out in his head. "Should it matter?" 

"He... he was my father." he said softly. Rey's heart gave an uneasy beat, but she put a smile on her face. 

"I'm glad you were human, otherwise I'd have to imagine what your mom would look like." she joked. He was on her in a flash pinning her down onto the bed. He was partially exactly like that creature, with human features being quickly overtaken. She swallowed as he shook, "No joking about mommy?" she hazarded. He backed away putting a hand over his face, she only just noticed a scar there, and remembered that Han had touched that cheek. 

"WHY, why did I kill him?" Kylo asked her. She shrugged, in Rey's world there were many reasons to kill. None of them were good ones, from annoyance to just outright dislike, it was almost normal to kill people. 

"Maybe it was Hux?" she countered, he turned to her at the mention of the name. She couldn't exactly repress a shiver at the dark look. 

"I should have killed you." he told her lowly. "Back there, I should have killed you too." he loomed over her, and she stood staring up at him. 

"I never told you thank you," she replied voice quivering lightly. That seemed to finally stall him, and he took a step back. "For killing Unkar... and I guess... feeding me?" she tried to smile at him. "Its gross, but... one can't complain when you have a full stomach for once." He shifted, and went out the door, she quickly followed him. 

"You should kill me. It would be easy, Luke...." he barely repressed a growl. "Luke will tell you how." She reached out and quickly grabbed his sleeve. 

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

"Repressing myself. I am a monster. You shouldn't even think twice about killing me." he told her and pulled away. Rey tried to dart after him, but she couldn't cross the barrier between their minds. An almost clear line that the hut sat just on the outside of, he just vanished in the dark, and she couldn't feel him anymore at all in her head. 

"KYLO!" she shouted, only a vacant echo of her voice responded. She frowned and let out a sigh that continued expelling air preventing her from gasping in a breath. 

* * *

 

Rose jerked back hands nearly crashing into Rey as she gasped in a breath jolting up and awake. A moment later Rey winced in pain, breath hitching a bit as she blinked around herself. Finn cast a wary glance to her, but was by her other side. "Stay calm okay? You're on the Falcon, is that... thing contained?" Rose asked putting a hand on Rey's shoulder pushing her back down to continue the medical care. It had been about fifteen minutes, or less from the planet, Rose was thankful for the distraction of hurts. It prevented her mind from going into a sort of panic, and allowed her the freedom to just react instead of worry. 

"He's not... talking to me." Rey panted. Rose pulled up the tunic she wore, exposing whatever the creature was, tucked tightly against the skin, much akin to the bacta patches in her hands. The wound on her side was fully covered, and Rose frowned. She could just make out the outline of the puncture, and pressed lightly against it. Rey hissed in pain, but the black mass didn't shift. 

"Well.. its covered at least." Rose mumbled, and pulled the shirt back down, and went to the ankle. It would take more then just a patch to fix the ankle, red and so swollen Rose had to cut off the felt boot. Rey whimpered lightly, Rose elevated the limb onto her lap. "Is there a medical kit on this ship?" she asked. Finn looked around. Chewbacca roared something back from the cockpit. "OH, over there!" Finn gave her a confused look. 

"That thing can talk?" he asked softly, Rose pointed towards a small closet. 

"That thing is Chewbacca." Rose told him. "And he can understand everything you say." Rose told him mildly, Finn went to the closet and began pulling out a much larger medical kit. "Is this thing contained?" Rose again asked Rey. 

"Yes... he's not going to hurt anyone." Rey told her, and hugged herself, one hand reaching to touch the puncture. "He's such a child." she mumbled and blinked around her, Finn sat the medical kit by Rose and she quickly started pulling out a small splint. The device wrapped around Rey's ankle bracing it, Rose frowned over the lack of any sort of painkillers in the kit. 

"What... exactly is this?" Rose asked, and gestured towards Rey's stomach. 

"Its... its him." Rey glanced to Finn and pushed herself to at least sit leaning against the hall. Rose nodded, and in order to hide her shaking hands began putting the medical kit in order. Everything was currently calm, and Rose had to press down at loosing Han Solo. What would Leia say to her? Rose bit her lip hard enough to cause pain. There was little to do, and she couldn't stop her mind from thinking over just how the General would react. 

"This thing killed Han." Rose said, and Rey frowned. 

"I know... he knows..." Rey mumbled and pushed herself up. 

"STOP! You're going to hurt yourself worse!" Rose scolded and tried to press Rey into a set of seats. Rey ignored her and pushed herself into the cockpit settling down in the co-pilots chair. 

"Are you... okay?" Chewie asked her Rey gave him a smile, and quickly set to work as the co-pilot. 

"I'll be fine, pains nothing knew." Rey replied. Rose retreated, looking over Finn, who had started to shed the armor pieces wincing over the scrapes and burns he himself had. 

"Here, lets get you patched up." Rose told him and he gave her a weird look as she gathered up the remaining patches and started applying them to his body. It was something to do, and she was thankful for it. 

* * *

Leia knew the moment Han died, and it broke something in the princess. Alone she could cry, could have the brevity of loosing control, but she wasn't alone. She was working with Maz to repair the damages incurred on her castle while waiting for the Falcon to come back. The old tiny woman put a small hand on the Generals Shoulder, but Leia stood, leaning a bit on her cane. "Everyone prepare to leave once the Falcon Arrives." Leia told her soldiers. The orders were quickly dispatched and followed to. 

"I am sorry." Maz told her gently knowing what Leia had sensed without being told. Leia straightened herself, and took a steadying breath. 

"We need Luke. We can only hope they were successful." Leia said simply, and went to oversee the preparations to leave. Maz frowned, and followed the General to give the other woman support just by being a presence there. One who knew what had just been lost, and stood with her as unflinching as the general herself. 

The Falcon hours later landed heavily and rebellion soldiers lingered around it preparing for any sort of emergency as the group exited. Leia blinked as Chewie emerged first and frowned. The wookie, pulled her into a comforting hug, that Let Leia shake for a moment in sadness before the others filled out. Rose, someone new, and the girl from the broadcast. Rey, Leia's mind supplied. Hux had called her Rey. Leia pressed down on the tulmet in her, and pulled away from her friend to stand before the group. Rose didn't look up, and numbly held up the data box. The soldiers didn't swarm but a single one went up and took it from her, casting a glance to the Falcon, then to Leia. 

"Han... Han didn't make it." Rose said softly. She winced as Leia put a hand on the young woman's shoulder. 

"Its okay. I know." Leia replied. "Get the information Ready to find Luke." Leia said aloud and the soldiers quickly set to work. She glanced to the dark man first, Rey could wait. "You, who are you?" 

"I... I'm Finn." he said, and kept his gaze down. 

"He's a Empire Trooper, he defected for us!" Rose said quickly. Leia nodded, and finally, finally went before Rey. She was trying to edge away and stalled before the older woman. Leia froze before her, and reached out gently to hug Rey. The young woman froze still even when Leia pulled away. Leia sensed her son, she could feel him, even as far away as he was in the girls mind. He was hurt, and there was nothing she could do about it not now. Leia blinked as a few tears were able to push past the General's guard. 

"M...my... uhh...." Rey began and tried to find a way to address her. 

"Leia, you can call me Leia." she told the younger woman. "You... met... you met my son?" she questioned unsurely. Rey blinked, eyes widening, and glanced to Chewie. Leia probed the girl, no, she didn't just meet him. "What happened to him?" Leia demanded and held onto Rey's shoulder to prevent her from running away. 

"I don't know... I was on Jakku, and I think he... he dropped down onto me." Rey tried to think of just exactly what had happened. Leia was satisfied with that and let her go. "We... I need to find Luke, he told me Luke would know what to do." Leia smiled to her and nodded. 

"Thank you...where is he?" Leia looked over the girl. It was odd, Leia would never deny that, but she had seen stranger things in her life, had experienced much more then most here. The girl briefly lifted up her shirt showing a black substance on her skin, and Leia's breath hitched. Her son what that monster... Leia shook head, and nodded. "Luke will have a lot to tell me." she said simply and called a medical team over to her. 

"He isn't bad!" Rey told her quickly. The team was stalled when they recognized her, and Leia grabbed one of the doctors. 

"You will help her, I'll explain as much as I can. YOU. You alone." she told him, he nodded. "She no longer has the weapon. It is missing." Leia lied to everyone. They trusted her, and her judgedment as much as the doctor who quickly grabbed Rey, settling her arm around his shoulder so he could carry her to a private medical chamber. Leia followed them, and Maz trailed behind, frowning deeply. 

"My... Ben is this?" Leia asked, as the doctor pulled up the shirt, Rey fought to keep it down. It exposed the layer of black around her torso. 

"Yes... I believe so." Rey grimaced towards the doctor, as he began pulling off bacta patches to examine her wounds. Satisfied most were for the most part healed by the patches he turned to her ankle. 

"I will have to look at it." The doctor told her. 

"HIM. Look at HIM." Rey hissed. He gave her a look but nodded. 

"Explain to me what you know." Leia told her, and Rey winced as the doctor removed the splint, and began a more complicated way of healing the wound quickly. He injected a painkiller into her leg, which worked quickly. He set a small device on her leg, which showed exactly how broken it was, and injected a small thin needle towards that break. Rey grimaced, it was still a bit painful, but she bore it, as he pushed a substance into her bones, which began to quickly glue them together. She'd still need a splint for at least a week, but it would work to heal the broken bones quickly. 

"He... can rend durasteel?" Rey hazarded. Leia pressed her lips into a fine line. "I just don't know. He can take over and does things, I don't remember what he does at all." Rey blinked, it was foggy, but the memory of the first take over was pulled into her mind. 

* * *

_She was screaming, or trying to when something almost tapped in the back of her mind, it was scared as she was, believing it was going to die. But she was there, and it could live. They could live. Rey frowned the few things she knew it didn't hurt. She couldn't move but panted in the warm darkness around her. She felt taller, and could barely comprehend what was happening. She was angry that much was sure, something tried to kill HER, and Unkar flooded into her mind. Unkar, it had to be Unkar after all who tried to kill her. No one else much cared about the things she did. 'I can... I can kill him.' she heard it wasn't her mental voice. It sounded rusty and unsure of itself. But quickly almost like she had kicked a machine to work it, no he came to fully. It wasn't Unkar, but he did deserve to die, she reacted, or he reacted walking out and flexing limbs. It was odd, it could move, it wasn't being constrained, or pressed down. A starfighter flared to life and exited the world above him._

_Rage, rage took over then, and it had nothing to do with the blubbery creature that was Unkar. The minds shifted, finally separating, and he could stand in the quickly chilling air. She had chosen to retreat, instead of fighting. It was odd to say the least, but he could do as he wanted, at the moment he wanted to kill Luke. Luke tried to kill him. Kylo, that was his name, that was the name that he had chosen. No longer that person before, he turned, almost sniffing the air. She knew where Unkar was and so did he. That would be a way to ease the anger in him. Her stomach roiled in hunger, just as much as it roiled into his. He walked unsure, then ran, sneaking around a set of people. She knew how to open the lock to the door, she had spent hours imagining killing the creature before him. He didn't need to worry about fizzing the electronic workings, or picking the locks, he destroyed them both. It was easy, and he stood silently in the small home that was Unkar's. He followed the sound of breathing, and stared down at the blubbery thing. It didn't even begin to seem sentient to him, it had hurt her, and that was enough to destroy it. It was easy, it didn't even wake up, though that didn't stop him from massacring the corpse._

_Now, she was stated, though still hungry, and he had time to think. The mind worked quickly, worked fast. Luke had tried to kill him, and that was almost to painful to bear. There was no hope for him now was there? He didn't even know what to do, what he was now, but Luke didn't even care enough for a farewell or to ask. Luke would need to be punished, need to be killed. He knew that much, and could pull from the girls mind just where this was. Jakku, he knew this was on Jakku now. Garbage heap of a world, but there was one here that might know where Luke had gone. They were old friends, he knew this, and started planing. He had to pull away from her, feeling weak from both of their's lack of eating. She collapsed into the gore, and he tried, very much so to leave her there. He couldn't pulled away, and had to stay. He flinched from the memories he had in him, and flooded down into the girl, attaching himself to her body waiting for her to awaken. He would have to find a way to get to the man here. They were weak, and need sustenance, while he cast a sort of thought to the corpse, better wait for... permission at that. One didn't eat other sentient races after all without asking at least._

* * *

Rey blinked, she could read Kylo's... well Ben's memories. Access them like her own memories, while she was curious Rey didn't move on the ability any further. It disgusted her that she could probably go through his entire mind maybe even with his knowing. "I'm sorry..." Rey told the General as the doctor fitted another splint this one a much lighter one onto her leg. "But I don't know. Ky.... Ben might know more. But he isn't talking to me." Leia frowned at her, and Rey knew she saw through the lie. 

"I will accept it, my brother should know more yes?" Leia asked. 

"Yes. It... it was him I think... that was... with Ben before? Like this?" Rey gestured vaguely towards her stomach.

"My child, if you are going to Luke you make need this." Maz spoke up finally offering the lightsaber to Rey. "It did call to you after all." Rey grimaced but took the saber, nothing happened. No grand vision, no pain from her passenger. Just nothing. It truly unsettled her, she couldn't say that she didn't miss the almost constant mummer of thought in the back of her head. It was comforting, like someone was always watching her back. Leia said nothing, eyes lingering on the saber for a moment. She looked very much pained, but held herself together which such dignity, that Rey could only marvel at that control. 

"What you said... before... Maz.... do you know about this?" Rey asked, Maz shook her head. 

"A long time ago, before even my grandparents were even born, there were those that could use the force to manipulate people, and animals into that which they were not. Such knowledge and power has been lost long before the Jedi order was even in its full power. All that I can say this appears to be similar sort of thing." Maz said simply. Rey nodded, trusting the old woman. 

"Thank you Maz." Leia told her nodding. "So, then Luke would know the most of all of us." 

"Other then Ky....Ben." Rey supplied. Leia gave her an odd look. "He called himself Kylo Ren." Rey explained quickly compelled by the look alone. 

"Can I speak to him?" Leia asked, Rey shook her head. 

"I... I don't know. He's... far back into my mind I think. Or in his own head.... I just don't know." Leia sighed and shuddered. 

"Very well, lets see what this... is exactly." the Doctor glanced over the skin, and Rey tried not to flinch when he prodded the outline of her wound. He put a sensor on the skin, and blinked as it gave very confusing readouts. It couldn't get any real reading, spitting out only human tissue in any form of actual consistent reading. "I suppose you can't make it move so I can take care of this wound?" He asked. Rey opened and closed her mouth, and shrugged. "That will be fine, if there was internal bleeding we would know by now." he pulled out a small pill and handed it to her. It was an internal sensor. "But to be safe, take this, it will get around... whatever this is exactly." He gave her a small cup of water and she compiled, it would take however long her body would take to expel such waste to work. But he was done, and began washing his hands carefully, as Rey pushed her clothes back down, and stood. Wavering a bit on the new splint which would just make her about a quarter of inch taller, then the half inch other one. 

"Can I ask you something?" Leia asked Rey and her heart gave an uneasy sort of beat. 

"Anything ma'am. I'm at your service." Rey found herself saying however. Leia smiled to her, and put a matronly hand on her shoulder. 

"Take care of my son. I need you to go to Luke, I can't go. We need to try to steam this tide of defectors before the First Order has much more strength. We could barely fight them as is." Rey found herself nodding to the command. 

"I will. Should I bring him here?" she questioned. Leia gave her a very strange smile, which only could mean yes. It didn't exactly settle Rey's heart that sort of smile, it was as if Leia was bracing herself to kill her own brother. 

"Yes Please bring him here. Try... try to talk to Ben. Tell him I would like to see his face." Leia dismissed Rey with a hand wave, and Rey sighed in utter relief at being able to move away from the General. Rey went to the only person who she thought would go to Luke with her, Chewbacca. 

"You will tell me everything as well?" The wookie asked her once she asked him. 

"OF course! I'm... he I think he didn't want to hurt Han." Rey tried, Chewie made a low growl that didn't mean much of anything. The location of Luke was pressed into her hands as the Rebellion fleet began to take off Maz's world. Rey could only help Chewie plug the information into the old system, and settle herself as his co-pilot. Thankfully explaining what Rey did and did not know for sure was far easier to the wookie, then to General Organa. Rey didn't exactly trust herself around the woman, wanting to spill everything out to her that she could. Which would include Rey having to go through Kylo's memories. She didn't touch on them, sensing the area they lied in her mind and walling it off completely. She was not going to pry, not without his permission. Distantly as she nodded off, stomach faintly growling in hunger she refused to sate for the moment she got the impression of shock that she wouldn't do such a thing. Leaving private things private, but still there was no response. 

She fell into an uneasy nightmare, it seemed like a blend of memories from herself and him. She was fleeing some unknown danger, something that already hurt her, as she tried to fix something terrible happening to herself. She couldn't control her own body as it changed, but then it moved onto Rey walking up and down constant hills of firey sands thirsty and hungry beyond imagining. She always told herself that solace was just over the next hill, but it wasn't. There was a bit of a promise, somewhere in her head, like a tiny voice that if she were to kill Luke, dreams would end. The nightmare would end, and she would be left alone forever. A part of her wanted to believe it, but Rey couldn't. She had spent her life being cheated and lied to. She wouldn't trust the distant voice, but it pressed down in her head, as if trying to rifle through. She brushed it aside, not knowing how she could, and finally after what felt like hours in her dream came back to her island, still in that state she had left it. Still alone there as she walked to stand by the barrier between the two minds.

If he could hear her cries to him he didn't respond, instead she went to that hut, and settled down to wait, maybe he'd come back eventually if she waited long enough. It was when she fell asleep in the dream that she was woken up by Chewie. They weren't exactly nearing the space, but he had made a dinner for the both of them. Rey ate the dinner quickly not wanting to really taste it, even if it was wonderful compared to her usual fair. It was hard waiting, they would need to do two more jumps, the last one a sort of blind jump to the space where Luke was, and finally set down on the planet. She found herself going over what she would tell him once she found him and was at a loss of words. She pulled up the saber, and grimaced, maybe words didn't need to be said. This was Ben's, and it would tell him that she knew. Maybe even tell him that Ben was there, somewhere deep in her mind. 

"Thank you Chewie, I hope Luke will come with us." she said trying to ease out the worry building in her. 

"IF not, I will MAKE him come." Chewie replied confidently. Rey smiled to him, and tried not to fall asleep again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest that rewrite I mentioned? I was more of a deletion. The dream with Ben and Rey was in the previous chapter, but as I read through I saw it just wasn't the place for it. Sorry this is so short!


	6. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with Luke, and finds a way to reach out to Kylo Ren.

Luke watched the distant ship as it streaked across the sky he didn't bother watching it as it entered into the atmosphere of the planet, he resigned himself for the people who had found him. While he had spent quite a bit of time preventing it, it wasn't as though he made it so vastly secret that no one could. He frowned, as he heard the ship land, and not that long after someone approach. He didn't want to turn to them, he wanted to be alone here, but he turned and stared down at a young woman. She frowned as she walked up to him, a brace on her leg, she shook a bit as she stopped before him. Then held out a familiar light saber towards him face expectant. He took it and tossed it behind him, rather then deal with the girl. How she got the saber he didn't care for, or how she found him, he was never going to train anyone else. He repressed his emotions down, and left her there. 

"L...luke skywalker?" she asked him. He ignored her, hoping she will get the message. He heard her growl. "YOU..." she shouted towards him he paused before his door, but when in anyways cutting off the next words from her. There was quite a bit of shuffling, and he ignored her. A knock on the door made him sigh in frustration. 

"GO AWAY." he snapped, a moment later he was very glad that he had moved away from the door and stayed moved away as the door was punched in and a very upset Chewbacca roared at him. "What... Chewie how..." Luke frowned, Chewie was here, he wasn't stupid. "Where is Han?" he asked, Chewie moved towards him, and Luke flinched as the wookie grabbed him and dragged him out of the hut, the girl was still here. 

"Han is dead, and you have a LOT to explain." Chewie told him, and stood behind him as he looked to the girl. She had retrieved the saber and it sat on her bag nearby. 

"I have Kylo Ren with me." she told him quickly. Luke blinked, and laughed. 

"I don-" She pulled up her tunic exposing his nephew, tucked tightly against her skin, just like a second layer of skin. Luke froze, and put a hand to his head. Someone had been there in that ship, he had thrown someone else into this problem. He tried to move, but Chewie put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You are not going anywhere until you explain yourself LUKE." Chewie told him, Luke grimaced. 

"HOW... HOW where you there?" Luke demanded to her. She gave him a look, and he moved away to sit down on a small stone table. He didn't dare connect himself back into the force. He was sickened by his lack of foresight, his lack of thought someone else could be in that ship. it had been stripped bare of almost everything say for metal. He didn't even think anyone would be there, but now this girl was here, and now she was a part of this. "I'm sorry..." he said softly. 

"You better be." she snapped shifting before him, he looked up to a hot, and very familiar glare from her. Briefly she ran a hand over her head, as if smoothing back her already tied back hair, she likely didn't even know it was something picked up from Ben. 

"Is... is he aware?" Luke asked her, she frowned, and shook her head. "Han?" 

"He killed Han... I don't think he wanted to." She answered, and looked at him expectantly. "He wants me to KILL him. Wants you to show me how, I want to know WHAT the HELL happened." Luke looked to the ground, pain shuffled into him, and he put both hands onto his face. 

"What... what is your name?" he found himself asking, trying to at least work some thoughts into the jumble in his head. He didn't know what to do, and didn't know anything about this. He would have to connect himself back to the force... and see if that would help clear his mind enough to know what to do. 

"Rey.. from Jakku obviously." she snapped, and then blinked. "WHY, WHY did you try to KILL him?" Luke didn't look up to her. 

"Because there is no hope for him..." his voice was so quiet he didn't think she'd hear. Rey stepped up to him, and Chewie moved away. He looked up to her, and she slapped him. Pain blossomed across his cheek, she didn't even try to lessen the blow, if he hadn't started to stand he likely would have found himself on the ground. 

"You're coming with us back to the Rebellion." she told him, voice quivering. She stepped back away from him, and continued to glare at him. 

"I... I can't face Leia, she can't-" He began and looked to her, her face said it all. Never in his life had Luke wanted to die then at that moment. Leia knew, she knew that he had failed so utterly that he tried to kill Ben. That he had even THOUGHT to hurt his nephew.... He stood, and moved away from the two. Chewie moved, and the girl stopped him. 

"No. Let him go. Its not like he can escape." she said a bit coldly. Luke paused, blinking and turned back to her. 

"WHY, where you there?" he asked her. She straightened herself standing with quite a bit of dignity. 

"I was starving and thought someone could have missed something." she stated flatly, she turned from him to look over the island eyes lingering on the structures. 

"There has to be more." he stated, and she took a small step, towards an empty hut. 

"Maybe... I felt like I had to be there, I was going to turn my salvage in, and something told me there was something valuable in the ship, I always follow my feelings. They saved me more then once." Luke grimaced, and turned back to her. "What? Aren't you going to go off and do whatever _JEDI_ do?" she snapped. 

"Rey... you... followed your feelings?" he questioned. She gave him a look. "What... what do you feel right now?" Her jaw shifted a bit, another quirk from Ben that had likely passed between the two. It was getting worse then he thought. It hadn't been that long had it? He'd need to try to at least get him away from her, then it could end. Pass a little too close to the sun, and it would be finished. 

"Why should I tell you anything murderer?" she retorted. Rebuked Luke moved out towards the main temple, leaving the girl and Chewie. Han was dead, that much was clear, and it was all his fault. All of this was his fault, and he should try to kill himself. He felt like a coward, but he couldn't even think to do the deed, here he hoped to die slowly. Wasting away painfully, now he had to face everything he had done again. Face it in the girls face, and even the way she stood and shifted. She didn't know anything, and likely Ben wouldn't be able to tell her anything, or didn't want to. To know anything about this situation he had to connect himself back to the force and examine the girl and Ben. But that would leave him more open, and he didn't want to bare the brunt of Han's death just yet. 

* * *

 

Rey grimaced as Luke left her alone with Chewie, there was still time to get Luke to explain everything. A part of hew knew it was to dangerous to try to compel him to tell the truth with this new found sort of feeling in her. It started there on Jakku and only got worse from there out. It roiled uncomfortably in her now that she could have her own unfettered thoughts. It was scary, she had used it, manipulated it, and it scared her that she could do such a thing. A thought ocured to her as soon as Luke left that maybe she was like Ben, like Luke but shook that thought out. If she was like Ben, like Kylo Ren then that could mean she could become just like him. Her stomach dropped, but she shook herself. It wouldn't be so bad, she probably wouldn't ever have to worry about broken bones ever again. The hut she pushed herself into was empty, it just held a stone slab that she guessed was a bed. It was better then nothing and she had slept in worse places. 

"I'd rather stay on the Falcon. Make sure Luke can't escape on anything." Chewie told her, she nodded. 

"Thank you again." She told him and smiled to him. 

"He will answer for what he's done." Chewie said simply, and left her alone. Rey set the bag into the hut and exited, looking around the island. Tiny little bird like creatures waddled past her and she smiled down at the now fearless little birds. She had found one stomping on the saber earlier but it threw itself into the ocean before she got close. One suffered a pet under her hand, and she thought of just what they'd taste like cooked. She'd rather not have to eat one, it was cute after all, but should the need arise... the bird waddled away sated with the petting and unknowing of her thoughts. 

It was a quick decision, but she decided to follow Luke, though she couldn't get a sense on him, which something in her told her was off. She knew this island. Whether it was from her own memories of dreams, or perhaps leftover memories from Kylo's time with Luke didn't exactly matter. It could be both after all, which only left her more unsettled, that she could know this island. She found Luke in a temple that had both been carved and built into a large cave. He stared off into space near a natural opening, his hands on a small outcropping of rock. She just noticed then he only had one hand, there was the telltale sign of prosthetic, a older one, lacking the synthetic skin over the robot arm. It was the way the brown leather glove fit on his hand that she knew, prosthetics of that manner were not that new to her. Some people had them because they stole food or other valuables, or just had them from various incidents. There was a large semi-humanoid salvager that Rey often ran into who had two massive robotic arms, she found herself jealous of the humanoid on those odd occasions. He could drag more salvage to sell after all. 

She cast a glance to a small round pool on the way there, it held a mosaic of a humanoid almost cut in half holding a saber. Half of the humanoid was black, and the other white, she ignored the pool to stand just behind Luke waiting for him to take notice of her. "Did you... know how to contain him?" Luke asked her softly. 

"I don't WANT to." she told him simply, Luke turned sharply towards her, face blank with someplace between terror and shock. "He didn't WANT it, and I felt he hated that. Why on earth would someone DO that to another?" she questioned. Luke grimaced, pain filling his features. 

"I was trying to help him find peace. I thought.... that if he didn't have to...." He stalled as she started to shake before him. She was furious, at the action, if not the explanation. 

"Peace? All he could feel was FEAR, and HATE." Rey felt her voice quiver, and looked down calming herself down. 

"I'm... I'm sorry I got you into this. I can-"

"NO. He's mine." Rey snapped before Luke could even suggest taking Kylo back. "I'm not going to hurt him like that. I need to know how I can talk to him. He's... pouting." Luke shifted before her, now giving her an odd look. "WHAT?" 

"Why... would you... LIKE that?" Luke tried to say something else. 

"He's a pest, but... he needs help. Its not up to me to like it. He's done bad things, but... I think he just needs someone there for him. To keep him from doing those bad things." Rey finally found words to what she felt and sighed in relief. In a way he needed her. Maz's word to her came back to her, that maybe she could help him find a belonging. If not become as human as possible, once she could talk to him. She didn't believe there was no way back from this, and touched her stomach. Rey pushed back any sort of doubt, and filled herself with hope. It was one thing she was good at, just not thinking of doubt. 

"You... let him control you?" he questioned. Rey didn't allow the memory from Kylo surface her mind, again shutting it away. 

"Yes?" she replied unsure. Luke slipped down the ground. 

"How... how many people died? Is that how... Han?" he put his hands over his face again. 

"Not me, there is this man with the First Order called Hux. They... tortured me to get Kylo into him. I don't think... they were a good match." Luke let out a long sigh. "At least I got him back, he just... came back to me." 

"WHY?" Luke asked and she gave him a look. "WHY would he go to you? If he was completely free with this..." Rey shrugged, again she wasn't about to delve into Kylo's thoughts. If he needed to be human, he could tell her as a human would. 

"I didn't WANT him to hurt... nice people, so I think we can make a deal. IF I can talk to him, we might be able to... well.. become a weapon that will prevent the... the EMPIRE from rising again. DO you even KNOW about Snoke?" Rey motioned out and away vaguely. Luke grimaced. "You do, and you just abandoned everyone. Here I thought I couldn't think LESS of you." 

"WHAT ELSE CAN I DO?" He demanded and finally stood. "DO you think I can walk out there with a saber alone and take on the whole First Order?" He asked stepping up to her. 

"I would." Rey told him simply. "...I.. we might not survive. But what ELSE can we do? Roll over and die? I'd rather die fighting!" Rey yelled to him. He blinked to her, Rey could almost feel herself reaching out unconsciously. Trying to reach out for anything, small stones floated upwards of their own accords, then dropped as she looked around in shock. Luke looked around then back to her. 

"You... Rey, you have..." he motioned her to the small outcropping rock he had been by. She stayed where she was, staring at him expectantly. "You... you have the force." he told her. 

"The force?" she questioned. Luke shifted, and moved away from the out cropping. 

"That may be what drew you to that place. Why the force would do that I don't know and don't care to know." Luke moved away from her. "You should just leave me to die here." 

"No." she told him, he paused a moment. "What is the force?" 

"You don't even want to know." he said and left her in that cave alone. 

* * *

 

Rey wanted to sleep, she used her bag for a pillow, and shivered as night fell. She couldn't make herself sleep, and instead after almost an hour of her mind running around she passed out into darkness. She knew in some odd way that she was sleeping, and just had a nightmare. Something stirred behind her, it was an odd sound like a buzz. Slowly she turned and stared up at Luke face twisted into anger, and holding a green lightsaber. He moved, and she grabbed a saber next to her on a small table sheilding herself, from the attack. He shouted something, but she reached out, and crashed the structure onto herself and him, barely able to keep most of the rocks from crushing her. She stood, body separating from the much younger Kylo Ren. There were shouts all around her from the sudden noise, and she could barely even think because fear ran into her. 

Another step, and finally their minds fully separated, and she could only get a sense of the fear and betrayal that Kylo felt. Young and older children circled around them both, yelling and frantic. What happened next Rey did not want to be a part of, but she was almost forced to watch. Only five others believed him on what happened, the rest drew away and started to attack. Coming from just almost being murdered by his uncle Kylo attacked, and the rest quickly followed. Slaughtering children that held little chance, a fire started, and they piled onto a star ship fleeing the world. Rey was left admist the carnage, and blinked back towards that hut. Luke was shouting for Ben, and she watched as he fell down as smoke started to color the moons red. A very old astromech droid rolled out towards him beeping rapidly, optics darting upwards. 

Finally, Rey woke, and shivered, the air was chiller then when she woke. Rubbing her face to warm it up and to wipe away a few stranded tears, she felt something like a light rumble. Then he was there, not as the monster as it were, but as Ben, he blinked, as if he had just found himself there suddenly from where he had been. She felt a light smile tug at her lips he gave a slightly panicked look to her. "Why... why am I here?" he questioned lightly. She tried to reach out for him, but it seemed like he fled from her, vanishing as she blinked. She shot out of the hut quickly, and looked around. She found him out there. 

"Luke is here." she told him quickly, and he froze just in the state of turning away. A metal door behind her shrieked, and for a moment she felt a trail of fear from him. 

"He'll hurt you to." Kylo told her, and then he was gone again in the space between blinks. Rey shifted, alone yet again. 

"What's that about?" Luke gestured to her, and she blinked looking over at her shoulder, a tiny tendril of black like a fine black hair extended out from her clothes and touched her cheek, before vanishing. 

"Its nothing." she told Luke quickly. Luke's lips under his graying beard pressed into a line almost like Leia's. It was a shadow of the formidable woman, and she didn't feel as compelled to answer anything else. 

"Rey, he's... he's dangerous." Luke told her, as if trying to again compel her this time with words. 

"So is a blaster." Rey replied iddly, and moved away from him. "I can handle a blaster, I can handle him." Luke sighed. "Are you going to show me how to talk to him?" she demanded. 

"No, you need training." something in Luke deflated, and she looked to him. "Rey, you have the potential to be a je-user of the force." he paused on a word and quickly changed it. She felt a chuckle bubble up through her, and it only continued into a laugh as he stared baffled at her. 

"That is impossible." she told him, and shifted a bit uneasily as he gave her a look. "Really, I'm nothing, why would I be able to do anything but help Kylo?" Luke flinched at the name. 

"His name is Ben...." Luke mumbled. 

"He called himself Kylo Ren, and if that is the name he wants its the one I'll use." she stated simply and stubbornly. Luke sighed eyes briefly looking up at the sky, it was a roiling light gray mass. 

"Very well, come with me, I have to show you." he stated, curiously she followed him, dodging away from a loose stone that would make her come down a bit hard on her splint. A small beep on her personal communicator, given to her by Chewie had her examining it as Luke gave her an odd look. "What... there shouldn't..." He began and she smiled a bit. 

"Looks like I'm clear of internal bleeding." she told him simply, and marched before him towards that temple, the heading was right and Luke had to jog to catch up with her. 

"You were hurt that badly?" he questioned. "Did he... hurt you?" 

"No. It was Hux." Rey stated flatly and looked around the temple again. Somehow she expected a bit more grandeur in the light of day, but this was a barely touched cave. Only carved to have that shallow pool, and on one side a set of egg shaped hollows. The other being just bare stone, she trailed her eyes up and found above each hollow was a tiny hole which when it rained would create a tiny trail of water to 'drip' onto the head of the person who would sit in the hollow. Walking by them as Luke lead her towards that small outcropping, she noticed a drain hole which went down into a darkness below. 

"Sit down." Luke commanded to her gesturing towards the rock. With a bit of a frown, Rey did so, settling uncomfortably onto the stone. "Close your eyes and reach out to the Force." he stated. She shifted getting as comfortable as possible, and closed her eyes. "Reach-" Rey stuck her hand out only to have it slapped down. 

"OW!" she snapped shaking her hand and shooting a glare to Luke. He gave her a look, and she frowned. "I'll try again." she mumbled, and closed her eyes again. Luke took her hands, and he was without gloves today, she felt the rough calloused hand of one, and the cold metal of the robotic prosthetic of the other. He took her hands and pressed them into the rock. 

"Reach out with your feelings." he stated, and breathing out she did so snapping her eyes shut again. First she saw nothing only gray, but then as if she were a bird, came down and below a layer of clouds. She was flying over the island, this island. She could see the old structures of the jedi, the homes of natives there, and a shining light that was the temple. Almost exactly on the other side of the island there was a sort of darkness, like encroaching fog. She was suspended there above the island for what felt like days, seeing the world pass, seeing life and death pass on the world below. Luke spoke to her, and she could hear herself answering, monotonously, but without actually understanding her own words.

She saw rot, and from rot growing new plants, and new life. Tragedy, and warmth, down into deep winter, where the island would freeze over, creating long sheets of razor sharp sideways pinacles on the wind side shores. Then into spring, and summer, the melting of the ice, and the bringing of new light and life with the warmth. She could see Chewie, as if suspended in a bubble away from time, could see the falcon both fresh off the assembly line and broken into pieces blackened and destroyed. Something tugged at her, the only steady spot that would never change. 

It felt familiar in a way, and she could sense just outside of herself a fear, but she ignored it. It called to her, though not in a voice, only in feeling that it held everything she needed to know. Water cold and frozen splashed towards her as she moved towards it, and she snapped away from it as pain blossomed across her cheek and blinked. "You... YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY to stop yourself." Luke hissed at her throwing his hands up and she recovered shaking. 

"What... what that it.. it called to me." she asked, she couldn't stop her voice from quivering. 

"It was the darkness." Luke said, and grimaced. She swung herself over to the side of the outcropping. 

"It wanted to show me something, it told me that it had...answers." She said lowly. Luke made a sort of strangled noise. 

"Yet you didn't even TRY to resist it." he frowned at her, and Rey blinked at him. "I sensed this power only once before, it didn't scare me then, it sure scares me now." he turned from her and Rey realized she hadn't seen Luke. 

"You... I didn't see you." She stated, and knew in a way without needing to be told of what he had done. "You cut yourself out of the force." Luke froze just inside the cave. "WHY?" 

"You couldn't ever understand." Luke told her simply and left her there alone. She breathed heavily and shivered. She blinked as she brushed a hand across her face, and found her hair damp and wet. She was far above the ocean, so it could have been that, and she could only shrug it off as just another odd occurrence in a very odd life. She frowned as she went back by the Falcon, she should just leave Luke here to molder, it was as she was pulling out some rain gear from inside the ship that it finally stared to pour outside. 

Those tiny birds flocked under the Falcon's wings, and huddled about the landing feet. Chewie was actually snoring curled up among a small flock of the birds, and she could only smile at that as she Wrapped a thick rain cloak around her shoulders and step outside to marvel at the rain. On Jakku it never rained, lightning flashed above her, followed quickly by thunder. That she knew, the dust storms that would take the planet would create such things, she knew a few that had died stripped bare to pock marked bones from the winds and cutting stand. She reached out, and let the rain water pouring off the Falcon to run over her hand, it was cold, and promised a very quickly approaching winter. 

She felt Kylo again, coming towards her with a distant sort of rumble, he was there just outside in the rain. Briefly he looked over to her, and shifted. "Kylo? Would you stop runing?" she asked him. He turned to her, a dark sort of look in his eyes, he stepped up towards her. 

"Stop thinking I'm something other then a monster." he told her, Rey shook her head as a response. 

"No, you're not a monster, well... not entirely." she told him. He flinched, eyes full of a misery. "There HAS to be a way to fix this." she told him. He shuddered a bit, and she felt something like a punch to the gut. It was rage and hate and it was directed not to her but to Luke, oh he did want to kill Luke, kill him for the betrayal and hurt he caused him.

"Did Luke tell you how to Kill me?" he asked her calmly despite the rage in him. 

"NO! Of course not!" 

"Let him take me then, he'll kill me." Rey took a step towards Kylo and shocked filled him and he gave ground away from her. 

"No. We're in this together. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." he shifted, complicated emotions flooding his face. "I don't want to hurt you." she told him, but he was gone, again just between the short time in a blink. Rey sighed, he was still gone from her mind, and she wanted to reach back out to him. He blocked her of course, but there was an unsteadiness to the block. She didn't press it, she wouldn't press it, let him come to her. She'd go to him if he asked, and tried to make sure he'd know that. She accepted that he was a part of her life, it was about time he did so as well. She was not going to let Luke take him and hurt him, she wasn't going to let him fall into the hands of the First Order who only saw a monstrous weapon. 

Rey was good at a few things, salvaging broken things and waiting. She would wait for him, and could feel distantly in her mind an unsettled sort of shifting. It was unclear what he was thinking, but at least he was hopefully contemplating facing what he had done. She was practical, death was a part of life, and one who was raised on Jakku always thought better THEM then ME. It was harsh, and Rey did feel bad about the deaths, but still. There was all the time in the world to make up for them so long as both were alive and she was going to ensure that as much as possible. 


	7. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally breaks through to Kylo, and both her and Luke learn some things about the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I have so many ideas rumbling in my brain! But here you go! Hopefully I can get to a more regular update schedule!

Rey frowned at Luke, before she followed him around on his 'duties' for the day. If she were any less practical him swigging milk from some sort of ocean beast lounging in the sun would be disgusting. But that would mean she actually thought of him in any favored manner. Luke tried to studiously ignore her, and she studiously ignored the crawling hunger in her stomach. Rey sighed, and walked off from him as he speared a fish on a long pole, more to avoid any temptation to ask him to share the meal. A few fish like sentient passed her, rolling a wooden contraption that held large stones. They watched her with large wide eyes frozen on the spot as she passed, heading towards something. It was like a light pull, the same kind of pull that had whispered into the back of her head drawing her to the lightsaber. 

A gnarled bleachwhite tree shoved itself into her vision, gnarled and old it looked like it should be fossilized from age. In fact, Rey reached down and touched the bottom, it was, slowly creeping up from the bottom like a type of infection. A large gap sat on the main trunk, and she slipped into it, and roamed her eyes on the interior. About as big as a fresher unit it held nothing more then a chair, and a shelf all carved out from the internals of the tree. She touched the inside, it was smooth, and had the sense of thousands if not billions of hands, not just human ones, all roaming on the same surface. Rey drew back off it and looked to the shelf, several books, actual real books sat moldering on the shelf. 

"You've been here before." Luke said and she jumped, leaping into the far side of the space and rising her hands up in a boxers position. He gave her a look and she flushed, brushing her hands down her front as an excuse to rise her hands. 

"Only in my dreams." she admitted. "What are those?" she asked, nodding to the books. Luke gave a long suffering sigh and moved towards them, pulling one out, and thought it could turn to dust, but apparently it was tougher then it looked. He opened blindly to a half worn but still beautifully ornate page. 

"These are the last of the Jedi religion." he told her almost numbly as he stared down at the page. From what Rey could see it was something like a set of concentric circles. Almost clockwork like. "This is all that is left now." Rey shook her head and moved away from him slipping past him to the door. "WHY did you actually come here?" 

"Because he asked me to." she told him. 

"He also wants me to kill him." Luke pressed. Rey nawed a bit on her lip. "Rey was it?" She barely nodded. "Look, I am truly sorry for forcing you into this. But I have searched and tried to find a way to help him for almost a decade. It took a full year for him to become that. In that year... he was..." Luke looked truly pained. "He hurt a lot of people, he didn't care anymore." Rey blinked. 

"He thinks himself a monster so he became one." she said, and a sudden and fierce empathy entered her. Luke only gave her a confused look. "Mind over matter?" she questioned him and he gaped. She left him there, and sat on the stone bench in the fading twilight. He actually was going near to her mind, questioning as to why he wasn't dead yet. "Kylo, please, just talk to me." she begged. But then blanched, he was there, and...She put her hands over her eyes in moritfication. 

"SEE?" he demanded. She could feel the hate he had for himself, for every part of his body. "HOW can you even think that I am NOT a monster? I killed CHILDREN." he demanded to her, and shoved the memory into her mind. She winced, but slowly took her hands off her eyes and stared at the furious naked man before her. This was the first naked man she had seen other then the anatomical guides every child is given, even slaves. He froze before her, jaw working soundlessly. As if on cue clothes appeared on him, and she saw his ears turn pink. She could feel the shame, and disgust at himself and slowly stood offering her hand to him. He looked at it with a panicked expression. 

"I know, but that doesn't change how I feel about you." and it was true. Everyone can be a monster, can be pushed to do evil including her. He vanished back into her mind, and she huffed at the fleeting sort of panic she felt from him until he faded from her mind. "Kylo," she mumbled and shook her head before sitting back down on the stone bed. She again jumped as Luke pounded on the door, she only noted now it was made from the same kind of bleachwhite wood as the tree. She opened the door to stare at Luke, well glare at him. 

"Rey, the... people here are holding a sort of party." He told her and waved blindly to a beach. She saw the retreating forms of the fish people who seemed to babble happily. "Would you like to go?" 

"Party? Like what?" Parties on Jakku were few and far between. The one she knew about had come when there was a untouched star destroyer found buried deep into the sand dunes. It was enough of a discovery to have a thick round of the swill that passed for alcohol. She never touched it, and never went near the party. 

"Don't they have parties..." he started and dropped off at her look. "never mind, come with me." she followed him with a sigh and stared at the fish people as ones in black in small ships came to the island, the females, for that is what they had to be, welcomed them into a party. 

"Who are they?" Rey asked, Luke and her sat apart watching them. 

"I call them Caretakers. They keep the buildings safe and in repair. These are the original Jedi structures-" Rey snorted and Luke withered her a glare. "As original as they can be." he mollified. "I heard the males dive into the sea and take care of hidden structures." A sort series of notes floated up, as they started to make a type of music, all carved from bones of creatures it looked like. "No parties on Jakku?" he asked. 

"No. Too busy trying to SURVIVE to the next day." she snapped to him. He opened his mouth and shut it unsure of how to respond to that. "Kylo could help me so much..." she mused. Okay it felt a lot less sickening that she had ATE Unkar in a manner. In fact it actually made her curious, just how MUCH could he consume? Where did he put it? Matter didn't just disappear like that. Food for thought she figured. He reached a hand out to her and she gave it a withering look. "What?" she asked. 

"I can teach you a few dance steps." he looked down to her foot, she was tapping it in time to the music. She sighed, and took his hand allowing him to guide her into a few box like steps. "Maybe.... maybe you are onto something." he told her and she stared up at him. "I know those books, I know the Jedi... as much as I can. Some of the tales speak of Jedi able to move mountains through the force and through only the power of their mind. It's... just... if this is the way things are... I don't think I am strong enough to change him back." 

"Then I am." she stated simply and Luke froze pulling away from her as if burned. 

"You... still want to help him?" he asked her. 

"Always. Its what makes us different then droids or animals, helping others." Luke actually smiled to her. "What?" she demanded more irritated. 

"He said something similar once." Luke told her. "Back before even the academy, he had been trying to help Leia with some senator. An insectoid creature, I forget the race. But he told it that: 'helping others is what makes us different then droids.' I guessed that the species were always called droid like and felt insulted at the others. It actually helped a lot, and smoothed things over." Rey drank in the formation, but still she refused the lure to go into his memories. 

"Did you go into his mind?" she asked Luke. He blanched. 

"NEVER. I would NEVER." she nodded, and tried to pass the information down to her, down to that place where she and Kylo were still connected. "Did you?" 

"No, if he wants me to know something he can tell me himself." she said and gave Luke a smile back. They shared a brief silence before one of the fish people pressed two steaming bowls into their hands. Cooked on black green coal, likely dredged up from the deep sea. 

"Thank you Rey." he told her quietly. She gave him a look. "There.... I feel a sense of hope now. I... need some time to reconnect myself to the force. I'll start in the morning. Then I'll come with you and Chewie." Confusion filled her. "I need to help get you strong enough to help him." He reached out a hand and put it on her wrist. "Try meditation before sleeping, dreams connect on a deeper level, if you can control your dream you should be able to reach out to him fully." She nodded and hungrily at the soup before slipping out and back to her bed. She was never one to meditate, but she knew that it involved something like pretending not to sleep. It seemed like the proper thing to do as she took a few breaths, and like that sort of unknown information passing between her and Kylo, Rey fell into something like a trance. 

* * *

He was furious, and he was waiting for her to sleep again. The planet she must be on had to some long day for it took longer then he liked for her to slip into something like sleep. No, she was meditating, and now falling into a dream. He pulled back as much as he could from the girls mind. Luke was teaching her, and he must be wary. But when Luke didn't present himself, he drew closer to her, as she fell into a dream. From what he gleaned of her mind, this was sometime after her parents abandoned her. Whimpering and aching throat raw, huddling into a small space he reached out to the dream, to slowly draw her out, feed her anger, feed her- Then the two minds joined, and he could only watch as he was nearly thrown away from her mind. She did draw herself out, body uncrumpling, and standing as the older woman she was. Her face was still tear streaked, as she got out of the space and looked around, and smiled as she found a small hut. The moment she left that little space he was gone away from her mind. Cast aside, and unable to push himself back to the dream. HE roared in anger, and one simple life was snuffed out beside him. One of the ever present guards. he cast out his anger before he could kill more. 

* * *

 

Kylo could feel her fear, but it was only a dream, and he was safe. She always seemed to have nightmares. Something they seemed to share of their childhood. He grew up with any want or need catered to, and she was raised in a life where she had thoughts of selling her self, and her... he shook the thoughts from him self and then saw her as she crept out from that Imperial Walker, and dashed right for him. He didn't get the chance to shut the door or dash for his mind before she had him cornered. "NOW, Now lets talk." she told him, and he froze as she hugged him. Arms encasing around his waist in a unbreakable hug. He shivered, and, relaxed. Fine, it was just a talk. 

"What... what do you want to know?" he asked her as he sat down in the small hut that bordered their minds. 

"When you eat something where does it go?" she asked and the question left him confused. She... didn't want to pry into his mind? 

"I am unsure, but it may transmute into... things I can do. Maybe even into force energy." She nodded sated with that knowledge. But... she was flushing, and he could feel something that he hadn't felt much even when he was human. He wanted to panic, but she didn't seem to notice, either from him or her, it didn't matter, and he wanted to run from it. 

"I do like you, you don't have a disgusting body." she soothed. She meant it, even in... his current form. "Please... please let me help you." she begged him and reached a hand out to him. 

"You can't help me." he said and flinched when she touched him. His words felt hollow to him, he stared into her eyes. 

"Even if I can't, I still want to be with you." she told him lowly.

"WHY?" he demanded, he needed to know, his heart was racing, his HEART was kriffing racing. 

"As strange as it sounds I think I love you." she shifted a bit. "I mean what did you mean when you said that you could do something to me?" confusion completely filled him as she stood and loomed over him. "Because there are several things I know I can do to you." she blinked a few rapid blinks at him and tugged at the v of her tunic. If his heart rate could spike even more it did so now. "you're cute when you blush." she admitted. Maybe she didn't know she was dreaming. Slowly, shakily he rose his hands to her sides and she moaned the moment he touched her pulling her to him as he sat on the side of the bed. He kissed her, and she kissed him back a lot more demanding then his kiss. "So?" she asked him pulling back a bit breathless. He had to remind himself of her question. 

"I.... wanted... you...." he said lowly. "You..." he couldn't make himself say it. "You... your body... I want to stay with you." he admitted and shook. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Her dream mind seemed to take more over her, and he couldn't make himself go any further then holding her warm body to him. She huffed at him, but accepted it, he could get the sense she wanted more but he.... He didn't really want to die, maybe just the slightest bit, the shame he had in himself was gone. Made easier to bare with her actually... liking him. He wouldn't say love, he couldn't think she would EVER in her life mean that. It was the dream, and despite the ache, and the almost fierce need pressing in him, he couldn't do more then hold her. 

* * *

 

Rey blinked, and half expected someone to be holding her as she woke. Stretching she yawned and sat up rubbing at her eyes. That's when she noted one them wasn't her own and ended up mashing the face of Kylo into her own almost blindly. He snorted, huffing out a noise narrowing his eyes at her. She grinned to him, and let out a sigh of relief. "Have you stopped pouting?" she asked him. 

"Yes." he said and tried, at least to smile back at her. She cradled her mutated arm to her. "REY?" he demanded. 

"I'm glad." she told him. He slithered out from her grasp to give her a withering sort of look. "What?" 

"Nothing...what... what do you wish to do?" he asked and she swiped at him, he slipped off her arm onto her shoulder. 

"NO. What do YOU want to do?" she asked him and he blinked, he BLINKED at her. "Well?" his grin took his face. He felt her stomach rumble in hunger. 

"Eat?" he nearly begged and she nodded and walked outside. The caretakers, currently doing laundry squeaked in alarm at her, and the small head on her shoulder. Rey walked to one as it looked at her with a frightened gape. 

"Any island with... that problem?" she gestured towards one of the waddling birds, the fishwoman looked to her and then to the head and nodded. 

"Ten..." some word she didn't understand as the fish woman looked for words she knew Rey could translated. "That way." she gestured at the vague outline at another island, just barely visible. 

"Thank you." she said, and debated looking out to the water, Kylo slipped off her shoulder as she grinned to Chewie who sat pulling off a leg off one of the creatures. "I need some help getting to a nearby island..." she told him. 

* * *

 

Luke hesitated as he went towards the cave about to finally let down the barrier he put in himself. He found Rey waiting and actually... speaking to Kylo with a smile. "Please! Let's go eat!" He begged her, she sighed, and took a sip out of a stone cup, one of the caretakers was hovering over a small fire with a kettle. Eyeing her with a sort of mix of fear and wonder. 

"NO." she scolded. "you just ate an entire island full of Porgs. HOW can you still be hungry?" she demanded. Luke could only shake himself, and sigh in relief. His suggestion worked, and now, they seemed to at least be friendly. More so then when he had... Ben... or Kylo he supposed. They chatted a bit more, and he left them, looking up as the sun rose over the waves, he slipped out of the gloves on his hands and pressed his one hand, and robotic prostetic onto the rock outcropping. This island held a peaceful sort of existence, and he never interacted much with the Caretakers. Shutting himself off and away from the world as soon as he found it. He thought the island held peace for Ben too he had been here for a very long year, only deciding after he finished all the texts that there could be no hope. Not even just banishing the force from him to not allow Ben to take him over and use his body. 

He thought to MAYBE, maybe block the girl, but... he felt the force come back to him with a shiver. Running through his veins like ice and like fire. Exactly like how it was when the Emperor used lightning at him. A short chuckle made him blink, the feeling faded and he turned to see Yoda. "Master Yoda?" he questioned and he giggled. 

"Oh Skywalker, always looking to the sky instead of right here." he poked his staff into his chest. "To focus HERE." the jab came sharper this time. "RIGHT HERE, remember you must." he stated again. 

"I... I should end all this." he told Yoda, and the old master smiled to him. "I FAILED him, I failed ALL of them." 

"Failed you have, yes. But that is how learn we do." he said and nodded. "Failed the Jedi did, even before I was one. Much we did, much we didn't do." Luke stared at him. "This boy, saved can be."

"But... he's... what he is..." Luke tried. Could he believe that mostly inhuman thing could change back? Did Ben have a strong enough mind to do so? Did this Rey? He had hope, yes he had hope, but that was always so frail. 

"We are what what we grow beyond." Yoda told him. "To say who that this is not how it must be?" 

"HOW? HOW CAN HE BE THAT?" Luke demanded. Yoda stayed silent, and nodded a bit as Luke let his anger, as hard as it was to call up, fade. 

"Healing yes, one must heal." Luke blinked. "Known to the Jedi it once was, known to you yes?" 

"Not... I'm..." Yoda giggled and he shot another glare to his old master. 

"Like the boy you are, but the girl, she has all she needs." Yoda vanished again, leaving Luke alone. The texts spoke nothing on healing, everyone had heard of Jedi healers, there was a mostly destroyed temple on one of the planets he had visited when he was gathering students. Nothing wordy survived the empires purge, it was a miracle the temple survived the bombing that went on from that, but then that might be the force. His mind worked, if Rey knew this island, could she know that temple? Post Cognition wasn't something he himself enjoyed to do, he had to reach hard for that power. His stud... his students seemed to each cater to a talent, Ben towards combat, but then... there were a few who could do something's Luke could marvel at. Maybe Rey... this girl from a nearly lifeless planet could heal. 

It was more hope, and he marveled lightly at the sun light, before a sudden squall threatened on the horizon. There wasn't harm in watching the storm at it approached. 

* * *

 

"Is... is there something on this island?" Rey asked the caretaker, casting a wary glance towards Luke as he wandered up a hill towards the Temple. The caretaker gave her an odd look. "something... dark?" 

"OH OH OH, must you go there! GO GO GO!" the woman said and waved at her, blowing a series of bubbles out from her gills. Suitably chased towards it, Rey shuffled away from the woman, and set down the cup before walking towards that small thing that was more steady. It wasn't exactly a cave, the points of the island created a sort of hollow, here, here was were the winter winds carved out long sheets of sharp ice. Already a low sheen shone on the slick beach rock. A perfectly round hole sat in the middle of the rock, around it laid green weeds like tentacles of some beast waiting for her to get close and grab her. She swore it was breathing, a hiss, as the waves and wind kicked up confirmed it. 

"What are you doing?" Kylo asked her as she stared down at it. 

"When... Luke showed me the force, I saw the island... this was the only place that never really changed." she let him see the memory, and he slipped back down to let her go near the edge of the hole. Peering down she could see nothing, air wet from the sea blew out from it as she moved to step around it. It happened fast, her foot that still had a brace slipped, and she caught herself on the edge for a moment, grappling at the slick weeds before with a cry that was cut short as she slipped into the hole and down into the hole, and into a pool of water. Kylo acted faster then her, almost fully separating from her body and tossing her a bit roughly onto dry rock before she could gasp in the cold water. He put his hand on her shoulder waiting for her to recover shivering from the cold water. 

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded and looked around as he slithered his body around hers. She felt a bit warmer, he wasn't tight across her torso, more like thermal clothes now. "What..." his voice was in the back of her head. "What is this place... it feels nice." he said. She could say differently. The air was a bit stale and salty, it was chillier here then outside. Thunder rumbled outside, and that call, that whisper from before when she was floating above the island drew her towards a large mirrored surface. She had seen glass, even seen volcanic glass, this glass was something else entirely. A large crack was in it and she eyed it warily. 

Was it just her or did gravity increase as she walked towards it? That whisper was thick in the air, almost like voices unclear like the drone of a low engine. "I take it back, this place is... creepy." Kylo said in her ear. She glanced to him and stood before the glass, she had no reflection, he had no reflection. She glanced around, there was the outline of the cave, but she, and Kylo did not appear in the very clouded glass. 

'come' 'come' 'come' 'come' the drone repeated now, almost in time with her heart. She put her hand on the glass and felt pure utter ice enter her body. She could hear a distant shout, at the moment she found herself inside the glass. Rey looked back to her body, it was standing still how she left it, Kylo glanced up as a small head from her shoulder and looked up into the glass then back to her. The mummer of voices was loud almost to loud to hear. As if it were a great dust storm, she only could get the sense it wanted to show her something, if only she would ASK the proper questions. He had to willingly ask it, willingly go into this place. 

She wanted to ask what question, and in a painful shiver the voices said any question. Oh she could ask about her parents, what they looked like, ask about the night that Kylo was betrayed, but that was the past. She didn't need that, and instead..."How can I help him?" she asked, the voices roared as if in distaste, but then soothed, like a mindless sound of the ocean. 

"Oh little one." soothed an old mans voice. She looked up to see a long light brown haired, and short bearded old man. He was in tan robes, similar to Luke's, and a light saber sat on his hip, this was a Jedi. He nodded to her, seats appeared in the mirror, the world was still hazy, but she could see something like the outline of seats. She took one not to close to the man, his eyes were a bright blue. He seemed stoic and kind, but in a distant sort of sense. "Why would you come to this place?" he asked. 

"It... it said it had answers." she told him, but he smiled at her. 

"Yes... there are answers in the dark. But not always the one we must seek." Rey blinked to him. "Such dark times, the Jedi all but gone."

"Are... are you a jedi?" she asked him. 

"I was, but I never did always agree with the Jedi council. Their descisions were not always made with utter knowledge of the situation you see. Held back from nuance of the situation before them. I was there, and they did not always know what I knew to be best, I was a Jedi yes. But... they called me... maverick Qui-Gon Jinn, several times. I got the sense it annoyed my padawon Obi-Wan." Rey blinked, she knew that name. If only through Ben. That was the...the man before her nodded. 

"You... you trained BEN KENOBI?" she asked and cast a glance towards Kylo, he was staring to the mirror still. 

"Time is curtailed here, do not worry about him." he told her. She looked back to him. "Child, there are many things that have been lost, to time, to purges... but one thing that remains is this." he gestured around him. "The dark may think it changes, its forms may change, like shadows. But it is always the same ABSENCE OF LIGHT. The dark can fill many molds, so too can the light, but mold they are and just that." he breathed out and she just let the information in not trusting herself to speak.

"What... what happened to make him that way?" she asked the man before her. 

"As the one Maz said, a long time ago there were those so strong in the force, those of the dark, but those of the light too could change the body to something else, it however was seen as wrong to do so, so the jedi only did so to heal, to change things back, even if the change could be good." Rey gave him a look of confusion. "Healing little one, that is lost, so very lost these days. That shall be your guide to help your dearest." 

"Dearest?" her voice sounded a lot more cold then she intend. The man laughed. "I thought the jedi didn't allow..."

"That is a mistake little one, it was always a mistake. Love is not one, it will never be one." he soothed and she sighed in relief. "One can do insane things, terrible things for those they love, but one can also do the most beautiful things. It is all upon the person and their choices." 

"What do you mean? Are you saying there is... that there is no..." Rey searched her memories and the thoughts she shared with Kylo. 

"Dark side of the force?" he asked back, she nodded. "There is and there is not." she fixed a glare at him. "Without light there would be only darkness, and without darkness there would be only light. The path that these first jedi took on this island was this." 

"What, of dark and light?" he only nodded to her again. "How... how is that... that's...." 

"Not what the jedi have done? Yes, I know. This was a mistake, long forgotten of and long abused." 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"The jedi thought it better to destroy those that are their opposite. They committed as great if not greater crimes then this Empire and their ashes in their history. As what I am I can see it, and it makes me mourn." He shifted, and did look truly sad. "I lived in the moment as a jedi." he told her in a lingering hush. "You should too little one. You shall find what you seek," he stood and her heart clenched a bit in fear but he reached out to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't need answers from the future, live in the moment and do your best for those and do kindness. That is a good path as any Jedi, if not better then SOME masters I can speak on." he chuckled a bit lightly and left her, she was sucked backwards into her body as it slumped down onto her knees weakly. 

"REY?!" Kylo asked, suddenly. "I... I did not feel you, I did not feel you at all." his voice was tinged with a trail of panic. She hugged herself and him. 

"Its okay, can you see the memory?" she asked him, he shook his head. With a bit of a frown she felt for it, and pushed it towards him. He seemed to feel a sense of wonder as he saw the man through her eyes. The storm lashed a bit outside, and Rey stood, wobbling a bit on legs. 

"You LIKE me." Kylo taunted in her head. He sounded smug as she crept out of the cave. 

"NO, I do NOT like you. You annoying brat." she snapped to him. It was a jest and he knew it, smugly tucked away in the back of her head. Luke ran down the side from that high cave of the jedi, calling out for her. It had been hours it felt like, but the storm blocked out all light. 

"REY!" Luke called, Rey debated briefly of leaving him on this island, but waved. 

"OVER HERE!" she called, and went into her hut, starting up a fire. Luke was quickly in there, both of them were soaked. 

"Where... where were you?" he asked her. 

"Walking." she told him simply, unsure if she should tell him about her meeting with the jedi master. "That... that darkness I went to it." Luke regarded her with wide eyes. "It... it told me how to help Kylo." she said simply. 

"REY, The darkness, the dark side LIES that is what it does!" he snapped towards her. 

"CAN YOU NOT TRUST ME?" she snapped back and Luke drew away from her towards the door blinking. "That's how this whole thing started isn't it? You're lack of TRUST!" Luke breathed out harshly, and opened and closed his mouth. 

"Yes... yes it is." he told her softly. "WHY... why would you go there?" 

"IF I trusted you I'd tell you what I saw, but... I talked... I spoke with a Jedi there. He was in this mirror." Luke flinched at that information. 

"W...what Jedi?" 

"He called himself Qui-Gon Jinn." Luke sputtered, and she only blinked at that. "That's all I'm telling you." she told him icily. 

"NO... you're right... if you talked with him, then.. then its fine." he waved a hand and the door opened on its own. "We'll leave once the storm passes." he told her and she nodded, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. It was in the quiet after he left that she felt Kylo draw back out from her. He stared at her from her shoulder. 

"He trusts YOU." he snarled out angry. Rey gave him a sad smile. 

"Yes, and we'll get him to trust you too." he looked to her and grimaced. "Like that... Jinn guy said. We should live in the present, do our best right?" she held out her hand and he glanced at it. She looked to him, he flooded out from her and took her hand. She shook it, and smiled to him. 

"but... but..." he began shifting a bit on both light yet heavy feet. 

"Let go of the past dearest, the worst things have happened, the best we can both do is move on." his features seem to melt, and she could see the human man behind that mass of oily flesh. 

"I... I'll try." he told her and she nodded. 

"Are you going to talk to your-" he flooded back into her and cinched tightly onto her chest. Rey huffed. "One thing at a time then?" He growled into the back of her head. "Okay then." She chuckled, and looked up, feeling lighter. All her life she had felt alone, until he came into her life she could swear even if she was put into the largest crowd she'd still be alone. Maybe it was the fact they seemed to share her body, or part of her mind, but in the end, she wasn't alone, and he wouldn't be so long as she had something to say on the matter. 


	8. Racing Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with the Rebellion, plans are quickly drawn up to use Rey and Kylo as a new weapon against the first order. Luke is heralded as a returning Hero.

It seemed to take no time at all to pack whatever Luke had onto the Falcon, with Chewie helping it took only two trips. Rey had no urge to go back to that hole and glass, that Jedi was right. The past is past, and nothing can change it, time to live for today. The fish people who populated the land seemed to sense they were about to leave and pressed some kind of coal baked fish onto her, the size of her torso and wrapped in seaweed, into the ship. They cast a glance to Luke before the ship with its characteristic lurch took off, and into the skies then into space. Rey spent the better part of the time trying, and mostly failing to get the wretched beast that was Kylo Ren to brush his kriffing teeth. "IF we are going to do this, then YOU are going to brush your teeth like a NO-RM-AL person!" She was half dragged around the confines of the ship by Kylo to avoid the toothbrush. Luke gaped at them, until finally Kylo seemed to give up and let her brush his teeth. 

"Wh...what was your life like before?" Luke asked in the hush of hyperspace travel. There were heading towards one of outter rebellion bases, one that could connect them through as to were Leia and the rest were. Likely manned by four or less people, probably crazy. Rey frowned and leaned back in the third chair in the cockpit. Luke was working as the co-pilot, but currently there was no need for him or Chewie who was napping with two of those things, Porgs they've been calling them, in his arms. A few had decided to make a nest of a broken panel as well. Her stomach crawled in hunger just looking at them. Chewie dutifully ignored Kylo and her for the most part. He'd probably didn't like the reminder of just what had happened not that long ago. 

"On Jakku?" she asked back, and thought back to endless days of trying to get enough scrap to get one meal let alone more then one. It was more then just a stroke of luck Kylo had fallen onto her. As of right now her life was a hundred, or more, times better. She heard a chuckle in the back of her head, and ignored it. 

"Yes... I... I didn't know there was someone there..." he said lowly. Rey frowned and sighed. 

"That ship had been stripped nearly bare, but sometimes people over look some of the smaller parts, there was this wire that was still attached to something. I thought it could be some part that could be worth it. But then, like I said before, it was like... I saw the ship, and something called me to it. I thought it was just one of my... lucky guesses." She said. "But that was usually my life, spent everyday till it got to hot to do anything in looking for parts, then go back to Niima and sell them. Sometimes for basically nothing." 

"I have no idea what to say." Luke admitted and Rey looked to him. Surprise even was filling Kylo. "You need training in the force...." he sighed. "I'll train you..." There was a scoff in the back of her head. 

"Well, at least when we get back I can get my cast off." she said. They came out of hyperspace as more of a general slide out of it, then the crashing sudden jar that some ships had. Rey glanced up, and saw some kind of nearly white planet below her. Kylo's mind supplied the planet, Hoth. Ice planet, the place where one of the most crushing defeats of the Rebellion took place on. Also it had some hopefully delicious life on it.

* * *

 

Leia mourned privately for Han, more could come later. When there was time to rest, time to take a break. At the moment they were preparing for the arrival of the Falcon, after the four man team on Hoth, a place she'd rather not ever think of ever again, radio'd that not only was Chewie coming back, but also the girl Rey, and LUKE? It sent up a thrill of a party and with so few opportunities the Rebellion quickly set to a celebration. The main one was waiting until Luke arrived. For the first time in years she could sense him dully, and she would wait. Her twin would have hell waiting for him when he arrived. Leia didn't considerably LIKE using the force, it always seemed intractable, unruly and almost like a great storm. Maybe she wasn't as built for it like Luke was, but she concentrated all her will power at the moment, and sent herself out into the stars towards a light, nearly dead sort of star. She would consider it akin to a dwarf star, but as stars go the brightest burn the fastest, these stars may be small but these burn slow. Taking even a billion years to finally die out, this is how she saw her son. She didn't go near enough to be able to be sensed by any of the three there, but she could take solace that her son was alive. 

From where she was she could see him, almost wisp like essence around the girl Rey. She was chatting with a tallish man with tightly curled blond hair and a pair of thick glasses on his face. He word overalls, and seemed to be a tech, Leia would have to go through the dwindling roster to know his face and name. But they were about to leave the base on Hoth, and she could check up on her son. The phantom around the girl shifted around her, not long after that another one of the techs slipped in, scarring the daylight out of the blond man. Rey didn't even flinch. Leia could see the thin sort of strands connecting the two together, and the ebb and flow of energy between them, not knowing enough of the force she couldn't say for certain what it meant. Her son was dark, nearly black in the force, her? She was green, like the lush world she remembered growing up. The two energies commingled in those strands connecting them as a dark green color. 

A long time ago, when Ben had been born Leia had a vision of grand children with that color of eyes. She shook herself and cast herself down to her body, and frowned, a cramp had worked its way up her leg and back and slowly she eased it out standing up and going to face her troops. She grabbed one to pull them aside, one of the ones who made uniforms. Leia remembered the clothes the girl wore, and quickly had a set drawn up, this time in more darker greens. Some grey. Luke would need more clothes, and she sighed. Looking up to the sky where she knew they were now rocketing towards them, did she dare hope that long ago vision would come true? Every mother hoped one day to see their children happy with their own kids. 

* * *

 Rey dodged the many people coming and nearly picking up Luke to herald him like a long awaited King. Slipping through was easy when you are following a wookie. The fish that had been presented to them was long gone, and she felt like she could- "Oh I can." Kylo supplied before she could imagine eating a whole Luggabeast. It was then that with a bit of a bitten of shriek that Leia grabbed her and pulled her out away from the thick crowd. She, nor Kylo sensed her, and the bristling sort of presence in her hunkered down. 

"Rey, I have clothes ready for you, I'm sure you are tired of the same ones." Leia explained, and cast a glance towards where Luke was desperately trying to deal with the rebellion. She smirked as Luke looked a bit desperately towards her, and left with Rey towards some crew quarters. Rey got the feeling that that was punishment for Luke, enough that Leia can do before Luke had to face his sister. After the true luxury of a hot shower, an actual shower, with water and everything, Rey was in her newer clothes. In more darker colors she felt more comfortable now, they were made of thicker material then her ones from Jakku. While she wasn't exactly COLD, she was far to used to the blazing heat of that desert world. "So... my...son Is well?" Leia asked carefully. Rey blinked, and mentally frowned towards Kylo Ren. He hunkered further down in her mind. 

"Yes, he's fine." she answered for him. Leia motioned Rey out to the quarters, truly spacious considering things. There was the fresher, a small kitchen, and a sitting area where a screen sat, even an holo-projector just under that screen. 

"This is your quarters, I am thinking of a plan how... to use both of yours talents." she told Rey honestly. "There is a planet or two that could be... helpful to our cause if the First Order was gone." Leia nodded to Rey before she went to the door. "Consider it please, I'll have the doctor to come check on you once I deal with Luke." 

"Yes ma'am." Rey told her, and smiled towards her. Leia slipped out leaving Rey and Kylo alone in the room. "Well now what do we do?" she asked him, it took him a long moment before he resurfaced in her mind. Licking at the edges of her mind, before forming a head on her shoulder. 

"Watch some holos?" he questioned. "Eat something?" Rey went to the kitchen, and examined the supply. Stocked with things she didn't have a name for, and only got from Kylo's thoughts in her head. 

"Hmm... cook first then watch holos while we eat." Rey said, and frowned. Cooking was not something she did, limited to just heating up the green patties of portion meals was her main forte. Kylo however, taking over her hands, began working. Rey marveled at how one MADE food instead of just eating it. All in all it was a simple meal, some type of eggs, beaten up and supplied with blue milk in it, then a type of hard mass of the same color. He used various tools to do it, though, that was probably more for her to see what is used for this task. She got the sense he kind of wanted to make a mess, and use his hands, just because he could do that. It was something childish, akin to a memory of a kid smacking down a semi hard mass of liquid and being disappointed it didn't get everything messy. 

"Cheese." Kylo answered in her head for what the semi hard mass was. He simply crumbled it into the eggs, and it began melting. The smell was divine even without the smell of the few spices he put on them, and then finished, setting the dishes he used to be cleaned later. She had a plate, well bowl, full of eggs, and sat down on the chair in front of the screen. Grabbing the remote Rey only blinked, this was something so utterly knew to her she could only take a backseat. Idle time, time to sit and just... do absolutely nothing. It made her hands itch, and she just grabbed a little bit of the eggs to toss into her mouth as Kylo picked out something. 

Both as a screen, and a holo the show flicked to life. Kylo settled back onto her shoulder, small hand sneaking a bit of the eggs. _'Shadow Heart War'_ The screen proclaimed, and Rey sat as she watched the beginning of some kind of show or movie she could only describe as stupid. Set in something like the Empire times, two people, one a spy for the 'rebellion' and the other a high ranking officer the two were in love. Deeply in love and were torn apart by it and their duties and ideologies. Kylo however enjoyed it fully, and she was willing to let him sit and enjoy it, she could find something she liked later. _'oh please ease my aching body'_ the spy begged just before a Lurid scene Rey would rather not be privy to, thankfully, it tastefully cut to black before anything well and truly embarrassing happened. 

* * *

Luke knew he was being punished, Leia was nothing if not methodical in the way she did things sometimes. It scared him, and he was sure it was something that came from their father, rather then their mother. He was thrown into a celebration, and was the center of it while he could only desperately grab at things from his mind that sounded a lot like nonsense a proper jedi would spout to troops. Leia sat with a private sort of smile on her lips, and he was utterly assured of his doom. Caught between a large group of people who all saw him as some kind of mythical being, and his sister, Luke would rather face a black hole with no way of escape then face his sister. He knew it would happen eventually, it would have to happen, but at the moment he was only prolonging his misery. It was when the celebration took a lull, and after he shook the hand of every single rebellion solider in the entire base, that finally the beast came for him maw open as she reached her hand out to him. 

"Luke." Leia said simply with the weight of a neutron star. He stared down at the ground unable to meet his sisters eyes. "Lets talk." he followed her into a private room, and grimaced as she made a cup of caff, and sat down at a small table in the room. Just a bit of a lounge he grabbed for anything to not have to face the questions she was going to ask him. 

"Rey and.... Ben?" he asked carefully. Leia took a breath in and sipped at the cup. 

"Safe and in private quarters." she set the cup down and Luke dared to look at her. Leia was a matron, and looked down at him with the power of ten trillion mothers. "WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. MY. SON." she punctuated each word like a knife being stabbed into his gut. Luke sighed, resistance flowing out of him as he slumped into a chair nearly boneless. 

"One day... the day that...." he tried and Leia pushed the cup towards him. He wasn't assured it wasn't poisoned, and wouldn't put it past his sister. "I had sensed darkness in Ben, ever since he started training." he explained. 

"That was Snoke." Leia told him. Luke flinched draining the cup and only wishing the slightest bit it really was poisoned. 

"Yes, I know... but one day... when he was sleeping. I went to check up on him." Leia regarded him head tilting up. "I felt more darkness then I had ever felt before, and...." he couldn't continue before his voice choked. She waited for him to continue. "My greatest mistake was having my lightsaber on me." Her sharp breath was the only thing she did. "I KNEW, I KNEW I made a mistake then and there, I knew it was wrong, and I felt his fear. Leia I'm..." he couldn't continue at her look. It held many things, but above all else, hurt. A few tears stood behind her eyes but she wasn't going to cry, Leia was stronger then him. "He made the hut crash down on me and I came too later. I found...them dead Leia. Only a few left with him. They killed all the students." 

"Because he was scared... and you tried to kill him." voice barely above a whisper it was the final death toll for the man that was Luke Skywalker. Now he was something else, a fallen Jedi perhaps, but he'd never really be Luke again.

"I... I buried them, and went looking for him. It took a whole year, and during that year he got worse." Luke explained quickly. "It... I believe that he thought he was a monster that... he just became one." Leia nodded just the barest hint of a nod. 

"Then?" she supplied when he fell silent. 

"He was on one of the others then, he couldn't live on his own. I took him from that student, and left them stranded on a planet. I... in order to keep him still I had to shut myself off from the force. I thought... maybe maybe if he found peace that he could come back. But after all those years..." He put his hand to his face. "After all those years.... I went to Jakku, I knew the planet wouldn't have enough people... he can't live on his own...." Leia regarded him now, and room was colder then the vacuum of space. "Rey saved him, saved him from what I did then. I was on that one planet to die Leia. Slowly...." 

"If you weren't my brother, and we didn't need you, you would be dead." she said simply, she took out two vials, and drank one down and put the other in front of him. "Its your choice... solider." Leia left him, and he now felt the crawling fire of the poison, he drank down the vial before it could effect him more. He needed to train Rey, maybe then he could become more like himself again. Now he was broken, nearly useless Jedi bastard. But then, as his master had said.... 

_"We are what we grow beyond."_ He'd have to grow beyond Luke Skywalker. 

* * *

 

"Rey, with me." Leia said just as she was about to go to bed for the night. Leia looked exhausted, and drained. They walked a bit further away from the base, into some sort of short scrub. This wasn't entirely like Jakku, nothing but sand, but the land was a low dense scrub all the base structures were in tall wind cut sandstone towers. Some spindly trees shot up in the landscape and a distant form made a noise like a roar. Leia paused just as the sun was finally well below the horizon. "I need to keep.... this secret." Leia explained, and gestured to her. Rey nodded, Kylo wasn't as hunkered down as he used to be. 

"Yes ma'am, I kinda figured." Rey replied and shifted a bit. It was a bit odd to be off the cast now and she was shifting her weight carefully expecting the break to still hurt. It didn't even ache. 

"This is Capri'8." Leia handed Rey a small holo display of a planet, it looked a bit verdant, but had massive sort of pits done into the planet. Mines, so massive they looked like infectious spots. "Its where the First Order has been mining for fuel for starships. All the troops that are there are on the ground, I need you to help with a team that will take control of the planet." Rey nodded examining the holo, Leia touched a small button on the side showcasing the locations of the main bases of troops. "Poe and the rest of the squadron will keep the destroyers from the space until it is under our full control." 

"Miners?" Rey asked. Leia nodded. "Let me guess... they are slaves..." Leia nodded again, it created a hiss of deep anger in her, which Kylo felt probably more keenly then she did.

"I'll help." Kylo supplied, Rey didn't start but Leia did and stared at the small head that formed on Rey's shoulder for a moment before smiling and nodding. 

"Thank you." she said. He stared at her for a long silent moment before hunkering back down into Rey. Rey felt that he seemed to be shocked at how old his mother looked to him. 

"What if the destoyers still come in?" Rey asked and Leia sighed thankful for the continuation of the subject. 

"Hopefully if we have full control of this base," Leia tapped the holo of a large red spot in the largest of the mining pits. "Which is the one you will be going against, it has orbital lazers, some death star tech actually, that will keep them out of orbit. They use a ring of satilties to curve around the planet, its actually fairly well done protection system. If we get control of the planet I'm thinking of making it a main base." Leia explained. Rey nodded, and she did want to do this. How many people were being enslaved on that planet?

"We'll do it." she told Leia, and the older woman smiled. She hugged Rey close to her, and Kylo seemed to flinch a bit, before relaxing. Maybe it was both of them who hugged her back, but the exhaustion that had shown on Leia was gone. With a bit of a smile she pulled back from Rey and left the young woman to go back towards bed for the coming storm, Kylo was more then just eager, he was nearly antsy. "I'm proud you actually faced her." Rey told him, and got a look from one of the guards. Flushing, she stepped quickly back into her quarters and leaned against her door. 

"Yes... I... I think I can talk to her." he told her, and she grinned to him. "I'll try..." he said. 

"Good, now lets see if this bed is comfy." Kylo chuckled, Rey's version of 'comfy' is anything that was less than rock hard, his was nearly sinking into a mattress. This pad seemed to be a mix of both with thick covers and its own small heating system to keep the bed warm for colder nights. Rey could swear she felt a hand push hair out of her face before she finally fell asleep, but fell deeper into dreams before it she could contemplate it. 


	9. Not A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with Poe and Leia in order to go through mission briefings and experiences some unexpected things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what happens in this chapter! ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ) It will be marked by a double line. ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ) ENJOY

Rey was dreaming again, she found herself stiff and nearly bristling with rage. Two people were before her, and she recognized them in the way a child can pick out their parents in a group of people. Both still stunk with alcohol, eyes nearly glazed from it. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll come back." her mother told her and smiled up at her. "I promise." her father said right after that. Child Rey believed them, as all children would do, no matter how many promises they broke, but Rey wasn't a child. A voice goaded her to hurt them, but she ignored it, and instead turned away from them. They had been dead for years, it wasn't like they could hurt her, or she could hurt them. Oh she was angry, but there was better things to do, like maybe talk with Kylo, or even ask for some pointers. As one of Luke's trainee's he'd have t know SOME cool things to do. He was waiting for her, eyes glancing up to beyond her before she was in that small hut with him. 

"Rey..." he began and she cast a look around. It was a bit more homey the hut, instead of being ulitarian, there was now a few books. It would leave her unsettled, but then 

"I want to learn something cool, you were a jedi, you teach me." she grinned towards him as he blinked at her. 

"Luke is... Luke can...." he tried to say and dropped off. 

"Yes, but cool, you know like... lifting up a rock and tossing it at a guy." she said and tried to think of some of the stories she'd heard of Jedi, or the sith. "Lightning? Can I shoot lightning?" He gaped at her. 

"Maybe?" he said and sat her down. Sitting down on his bed. 

"Wait... are you awake?" she asked him and he blinked and shrugged. 

"I'm always awake." Rey made a noise, and stood over him. "Rey?" 

"Sleep, we'll talk in the morning." she scolded. He shifted a bit and she sat down by him on the bed. "Come on, I'm sure you need the rest." 

"I can't, I have nightmares, it will disturb your rest." 

"Come on." She laid down and patted the mattress. By her, while it was tiny, the bed seemed to expanded just the lightest bit as he with a bit more coaxing laid down beside her. She curved into his back, arm going across his waist. It took a long moment for him to relax, and even then she was starting to fall into darkness herself before she thought he was actually asleep. 

* * *

 

Poe would rather not be here at the moment. "So this thing is on our side?" he asked and swallowed as Leia and Luke both regarded him in the early hours of daylight on the planet. He was watching the drone footage from both the first order and bb-8 who was now fully repaired after the incident. He gulped, he'd rather not have to face that thing again ever. Going up solo against a dreadnought was a better idea to him. 

"Yes, but I do not think that its... wise to tell everyone. Since you have delt with him-" Leia began but Poe cut her off. 

"HIM?! That thing is a monster!" he told her and froze as Leia took a breath in and stared down at him. 

"Poe, that thing is Ben." she told him and he jerked his head towards the footage playing. "I know," Leia said before he could speak. "We are sure how it happened, but it is Ben." Poe tried to reach for something to say. At the moment his mind was blank with shock. 

"What... what am I suppose to do?" he asked deflating. He trusted Leia, and Luke. 

"You wont talk about this to anyone, she will report to you for the most part, since you are going to be the one to drop her off on the planet." Leia explained and Poe felt a shiver go up his spine. He saw that thing take down an entire storm trooper unit, and even more. 

"Wait... she?" he questioned, and Luke sighed. Poe blinked as he recalled that girl, Rey. He was so very much unsettled by all of this.

"What Ben is now, he can't live on his own. So he's attached to Rey." Luke explained. 

"I thought that thing was gone!" Poe demanded and stood pacing around the small room. BB-8 followed him around with his optics and head. They let the thing comment pass thankfully and he sat back down. "Okay." he sighed. So now they had some kind of super weapon. The explosion that been set up by Rose only disabled that large Star Killer base, and it was being repaired. Flanked by what was nearly the whole fleet they wouldn't be able to get in and completely destroy it. They hoped to use the attack on Capri'8 to get death star tech. Something that was very very hard to come by. "So this has to be kept quiet." he said and both nodded. 

"Yes. If the rest saw we had this thing there could be panic." Leia explained shortly. "We don't know how he really became that way, but he's offered to help. This... what he is now can help so many people Poe." Poe nodded and put a had to his head, he was getting a headache from this. How can Ben now be this thing? He didn't really know him, they led mostly separate lives but he knew of him. 

"Snoke wants him, and likely the girl as well." Luke told them as Poe tried to massage life into his abused brain. This was not his forte, secrecy and the like. He was much more direct. 

"Snoke... okay." BB-8 beeped encouraging towards him and he smiled towards the droid. "Thanks buddy. So, you think we can take the whole planet?" 

"Yes I do." Leia said immediately, he nodded and smiled to the best of his ability. 

"Are you sure this..." he flinched at Leia's frown. "Are you sure Ben... won't kill me?" he asked. Leia gave him a look before leaving him alone with Luke and the droid. 

"She's a good kid Poe, be nice to her alright?" Luke told him before leaving himself. Poe slumped boneless into his chair, oh he'd be more then nice. He didn't enjoy the secrecy needed for this, the empire built itself onto and with such things and the First Order wasn't much different. But he'd listen to Leia, the kind of panic if this thing was known would be worse then keeping a secret. 

* * *

 

"HEY! REY!" Rose called towards Rey as she gathered up a meal with the rest of the rebellion. The little woman grinned towards her and with her own meal sat down next to Rey. Rey had a moment of panic, she was on a mostly empty bench. Finn, trailed behind her and gave Rey a bit of a smile before sitting down. "So, you are going on this new mission right? You're on the rooster now!" 

"Ummm yes." Rey said. Finn, shifted a bit looking down at the food. It seemed like he was wary of the meal, simple stuff really from what she had supplied in her room. But all of that was gone for breakfast, and she was still hungry, or maybe just bored needing something to do. 

"I guess, that... I'm going too." Finn said lowly. Rey smiled towards him. "I know what kind of patrols there will be." 

"That's good!" Rey supplied. Interaction wasn't something she did often, usually it ended up with her staff. Which she didn't even know where THAT went currently. Maybe on Takadona, or the Falcon. Kylo wasn't much help here either, his suggestion was to start talking about galactic politics and he mentally frowned at him as he cackled in the back of her head. Apparently neither of them actually had much time spent around just chatting. Finn took a wary gulp of what was some kind of mashed vegetable and his eyes widened before he seemed to have to fight himself from actually downing the entire meal. He did down the small strip of meat in mere moments leaving the two women chuckling at him. 

"Its bantha bacon." Rose supplied. "I guess they don't feed you guys well?" Finn drank down caff with a deep frown at the liquid setting the rest aside with a wary glance. 

"No we eat a sort of synthetic sort of meal that supplies all necessary nutrients." Finn said, and stabbed a veggie with his fork before chewing it. Still marveling that he got to CHEW food apparently. "Umm... so, you... have... that, in you right?" he asked her looking all over her body.

"Leia talked with us, told us to keep it quiet." Rose explained and ate her meal with a bit of luxury. Rey nodded, she figured as much. Being a weapon of terror shouldn't exactly be something that is swapped around. 

"Is... is there something I can do?" Rey asked and the two looked to her. "Like repair things?" Whatever stiffness seemed to pass from Rose and she brightened towards Rey. With Finn in tow Rose ushered Rey towards a area that had several things in various stages of repair. Chewie himself was roaring at one person in overalls for parts and things to repair the Falcon. With some searching Rey was in a set of overalls and helping Rose to repair one ground transport unit with Finn being the one to go and grab the tools. After about an hour or so of work it was running smoothly enough for work, and this was how one person found them, calling them all in for a meeting. 

* * *

 Rey was sat in a meeting with Leia, Luke, Finn, Rose, herself and someone on the way. Currently mulling over some caff Rey took glances towards Luke, he nodded towards her before sighing. _"Someone is coming."_ Kylo warning not long before someone walked in and froze as she turned towards him. Everyone was silent for the moment, and Rey got a full look of someone who'd she never had seen before.

"Poe good to see you finally got in, now we can get to work." Leia said as Poe moved around Rey and slipped in as far as he could manage from her. Kylo seemed to know him, and chuckled in the back of her head at his actions, she frowned at him and tore her eyes away from him. He was handsome to say the least, and she had to fight to pay attention to the meeting as it began. 

"Now, as part of the ground attack you Finn will be with a advance troop and lead the attack group onwards once the base is on lighter duty. Once the attack happens Poe will come in low and drop you Rey off." Rey stared at the holo projection of a small but fast transport being flown over a large base. A even tinier person lept out from the back of the transport and formed a parachute before landing in the base. "Once the attack has fully began and most are taken care of, I'll need you Rose and others in order to take full control of the base and to ensure that the laser on this base will be under our full control before this," The holo changed into a scene of a very large Star Destroyer. It was a Dreadnought, and looked to be so vastly armed on every outside surface with various cannons. "Called Mandator it is a class Four Star Destroyer, its used for full scale planet sieges." Leia swipped through various specs, Rey noted that a good portion of the smaller cannons were fully automated. The large canons were manned. A good hacker might be able to take half control of the ship and may even make it fire on itself. 

Rey glanced to Poe as he concentrated on the briefing. He swallowed a bit as the specs were shown, the ball of his throat working. "We do NOT," Leia looked to Poe with a bit of a glare. "Want to tangle with this until we have full control of the base. We can use the laser, called..." she worked a moment at her tablet to pull up the specs for the laser. "Anti Orbit Canon, or Owck, we can no longer fret that much. As it can disable the Mandator, or damage it enough to force it to back off. Currently this ship is in siege but can be called off. We want to hit hard, and we want to hit fast once we can." Leia dropped off and waited for those there to ask questions. 

"What about anyone that... gives up?" Rose asked and Luke frowned. 

"We will TRY to keep them safe and still, but its important to take control of the base as soon as possible to prevent the Mandator from being called off and to Capri'8." Leia answered. "Luke will be back up for Rey." Leia said and put a hand on the man's shoulder. Rey blinked away from watching Poe to glance towards Luke, and shook her head away from some more awkward feeling starting to form somewhere in her stomach. 

"Any more questions?" Leia asked looking towards everyone. 

"What about supplies?" Finn asked. "I guess I'm part of the scouting party right?" Leia nodded, and looked up in thought. 

"You will get a standard issue pack that comes with two different communicators, one for planet wide and an emergency galatic beacon." Leia began and listed off various things that Finn would be equipped with. Rey kept sneaking glances towards Poe, he had curly hair, and it was dark, and a sort of golden complexion. She felt something from Kylo and the closest feeling she could imagine it was jealousy and tore her eyes off the man to focus on Leia. "Rey, you will be equipped with a lighter kit, since you aren't trained just yet, it will be sans hand to hand weapons." They all looked to her briefly and she felt her cheeks heat up before looking down to the table in a nod. 

"Rey," Luke began. "Are you sure you... both can do this?" Kylo scoffed in the back of her head. "I can go with to help." 

"You'll only slow me down old man." she stated confidently, and got a chitter of laughter from Rose. Poe and Finn seemed to blanch at her, and Leia actually smirked while nodding. Rey smiled lifting her head up to everyone. Luke frowned, but nodded back towards her. 

"Is that all?" Leia asked the group. Everyone was silent. "Very well, keep in mind that everything pertaining to Rey, and this... symbiote is classified." She told them as they shuffled up, each one nodded. "Good, the attack will start in two days." Leia told them. Rey iddled a bit walking after Poe who cast a skittish glance towards her before going off. 

"See you later Rey, I need to prepare with the others I guess." Rose told her and smiled. Finn rubbed a hand over the back of his head. 

"Are... you sure this is under control?" he asked her, Rey grinned towards him. 

"Of course he is!" Finn sufficed a somewhat smile before leaving trailing after Rose. Rey was left mostly alone before there was that light tap, on her skull drawing her attention towards Poe who was speaking to a small group of pilots. He didn't glance her way and thankfully she could leave to contemplate something else rather then how he was starting to make her feel. 

* * *

 

It was not long before 'dinner' that the main sort of meeting was held. This one held every relevant person, sans the drop Rey was going to do. The lie that was spread was that Luke and Rey, both users of the force, which got Rey a glance, were going to be dropped down into the base to act more as a distraction from the main attack. Everyone would want to capture and kill Luke, as a distraction it was more then needed. Plus, it had the benefit of also acting as a 'terror' towards the troopers stationed. Leia was in contact with a few of the miners, and they planned on acting as general rabble, so extra blasters were being handed out. Not to mention miners were going to riot on a more distant place meaning troops were going to flood that area in order to allow them to have a better chance at taking the base. Poe explained squadron formations, they would rack the base once to sow confusion, while then dropping Rey off, and maybe Luke, then it would start the full scale attack. 

Rey could listen to Poe as he talked, the pilots asked all sorts of questions, as to why he was the one to be the one to drop off the two Jedi. The answer for that was that due to the smoke and confusion the best pilot, Kylo scoffed in the back of her head, would be needed to hover close to the ground to let the two off. It would be too risky for a parachute drop it was decided, and instead just after the racking attack Poe and two flankers would come in quickly behind to drop the two off. After all the questions had been asked Rey waved off Rose and found herself in a strange sort of area. 

She wasn't exactly a 'part' of the rebellion as it were, on the rooster she was listed as a contractor and would be paid per job. Quickly accepted as a more vital part of rebellion she waved off a few well wishers. During the slight lull Rey had decided that YES he was attractive, and yes he was charismatic in a way that seemed to natural that it seemed to insult Kylo. Every time she took a glance at him it hit her like a punch, just outside the room Rey cast a glance towards Finn who was speaking to an older man who was his own squad leader and getting some scouting tips from the low barely heard words. She wanted to rock back towards Poe who was heading towards the grouping of Pilots now more confident and relaxed then he was during the meeting, why she couldn't say. Rey had never experienced attraction before and her mind was numb to the more...nuanced forms of indicating attraction. 

Kylo decided to interrupt her thoughts there as she was trying to think of anyway of even approaching him without him running away screaming. _'You LIKE him don't you?'_ he taunted towards her. 

"AS IF I COULD!" she snapped, loudly in a crowd of people. They all glanced towards her and she flushed. "I need a moment alone!" she said quickly before running towards her quarters rather then deal with any questions. She knew she had to keep Kylo mostly silent until the rebellion saw him as a GOOD thing, rather then just another weapon of terror like Star Killer base, or the Death Star. She was shaking at the door completely mortified, either by how she may seem 'off' or insane or just by how little she could keep from Kylo. He slipped out from under her clothes and stared at her with a large grin. 

"I could take him." he supplied with indication he meant in the way he could take her over. 

"NO!" she snapped loud enough for him to somewhat blink. "He's not my type." she tried to explain. It wasn't entirely true, she new that, but once he saw she wouldn't snap him in half or eat him he beamed a more confident step. Rey wasn't sure if that was jealousy, she was confindent that she could do this, but there was a gnawing doubt both of them shared for the coming battle. 

"What is your type?" he asked her and she blinked towards him. "Tall dark and handsome?" She grimaced at the description. The holo's she had watched so far, she definitely liked a 'type' of actor. Maybe it was lost on her that they all seemed similar to the human Kylo, or Ben....She shook herself to avoid the thoughts instead trying to focus on repair specs for a the blaster pistol she was issued. Kylo frowned at her, and she sat down on her bed fully prepared to even ignore dinner bells being tolled right now. That was when he sent her a very explicit image of himself and her. 

* * *

* * *

Running a tongue along her naked body, his tongue curled around one breast with more then just a bit of reaction in her. As a reaction to this she swatted at the head, and he slipped away from her, thick threads of him still attached to her body as he formed himself a whole body in back of her. She gave him a glare and ignored him to pull off her boots. Claws that could rend durasteel settled on her shoulders pressing down lightly as he leaned into her back. "I could ease you." he whispered thickly, running his tongue along the side of her neck. She quickly buried whatever feelings that invoked deep into her mind, and snorted a hopefully dignified snort. He jabbed the though towards her again, this time set lower, Rey crossed her legs closed and glared over her shoulder him. 

"How does **THAT**  even work?" she demanded towards him and the thought shoving it back into his own mind. Rey fumbled a bit to remove her belt and unlatch her clothes. His hands slipped down, pushing down her clothes so that it bared her shoulders. He wasn't going to let this go was he? Rey sighed, it wasn't as though they could, it probably would mean he fused in some pretty messy sort of ways. He frowned in a slight growl, now licking her shoulder, Rey shivered and forced her shoulders to remain relaxed down. 

"It just will." he replied. The thought that came from her mind she shoved down into her mind with such savage force his whole body flinched. He felt very much excited at that, and chuckled behind her massaging her shoulders as she pulled off thick socks from her feet, and threw her belt off onto the floor. She keep fighting to keep her own thought from reaching him. 

"I feel it too." he soothed. Sighing she let the image and thought finally come into her mind so that he could see it. While he focused on licking, or touching she was far to interested in the actual sort of mechanics of mating. She had the thought that maybe she could find one of those 'personal' devices or make one for him to be able to use to simulate... she flushed and cringed further away from the thought. He kissed her shoulder, and she stilled. He could bit a armored trooper in half, and now kissed her shoulder. Long teeth melting into her skin just enough for the pressure. He apparently had some trouble with lips. She was still rebellion at the idea, but now things were uncomfortably settling in her lower regions. 

"Just touching?" she questioned as he rose back up. One of his hands ghosted above her clothes down her front, spending a bit of time near her breast squeezing her flesh just the tiniest bit before resting on top of her thigh. He stopped there, and she with a bit of a frown, slipped her pants off kicking the things off into a corner. His hand twitched on her bare thigh once she settled back down. 

"Just touching... unless... we want more." he told her. She scowled back at him and he nodded, kissing her shoulder again. "Just touching." he said quickly. Rey had to fight to not twist her legs closed tightly when he finally touched her. It was definitely an odd sensation, she had done this herself back when she was younger and had a lot more energy after a day's work. It helped her to sleep sometimes and she could feel him drawing from her memories of that, before he began to stroke through her. She breathed out a shuddering breath, and tensed just before she climaxed. It wasn't exactly as satisfying as she thought it might be, that was because partway through she was feeling something jab into her back. Kylo seemed at least more statisfied then her, and she frowned, and reached behind her for whatever it could be, and the moment her hand enclosed on it froze. 

There was a rush of very confusing nerve signals, that flooded her from him, it was tense, and yielded just like muscled flesh. He gasped in his breath as the full realization of just exactly what this was hit her, "Please." he begged before she could let it go and maybe slap her cheeks to get ease out some of the pure embarrassment from her. She ran her hand up and down getting a actually interesting reaction from him, body shivering, he leaned against her shoulder, fusing partly into her side and shoulder. It took about the same time as she did for him and his body shivered, whatever could pass for muscles tensing and untensing rapidly as he himself experienced an orgasm. It flooded into her, and she recovered first from the confusion of just what exactly this was. Trying to remove her clothes was nearly impossible with him fused onto her and she hissed in frustration. 

"Are you going to help me?" she demanded towards him, that got his attention, and he almost ripped off her body, she was about to pull off her shirt when a few quick movements from his hands had her clothes in shreds pooled around her. A flash of iritation was quickly dashed down when he decided instead of just moving around her, instead flowed through and around her. She didn't exactly give a thought to the size when he was behind her but now it was more then just a little intimidating. Instead of allowing any of that fear to enter her and into him she focused instead on the irritation of her now ruined clothes. "Now you owe me a new outfit." she snapped at him. 

Putting his hands gently onto her knees he leaned forwards and kissed her mouth. It was a bit odd, probably like kissing thick plastic, part of him fused a bit onto her chin, but as he pulled back, that she realized was actually his tongue which ran along both sides of her chin. Hooking up her legs onto him was less difficult then she thought it might be and pulled him closer. His length rested in her folds and he froze really unable to move from where his thoughts were going. "I... I thought you might, you wont want this." he said and frowned. Rey leaned back down, so that she was laying on the bed. 

"I didn't want it if it wasn't just you." she soothed quickly. It would be very VERY much more awkward throwing another person into the mix, the fact they could do this themselves was a better prospect. Plus, who knows if he could continue this for any length of time, so she was most definitely despite the little fear of the pain it was going to produce not going to waste it. He pulled back a little, frowning, with just the tip pressed lightly into her entrance. 

"I'm... I'm sorry, this... I know this will hurt." he frowned at her, and she sighed reaching out and putting her hand over his that lingered on her waist. 

"I've never been so sure." and she was and pressed that into him. She winced as he entered her, going slowly. Pain lanced up into her and she did her best to shunt it away. One of his arms snaked below her supporting her back, leaning further down he kissed her, this time it was far less unpleasant. A bit more pain lanced up her as he finally slid all the way into her. Staying still there he kissed her, and gently touched a breast until she couldn't feel any pain any more. 

_____

 

Kylo extended a portion of his hand and arm up her spine, it wasn't that hard to cut off pain receptors, or dull them. He was sure the moment she realized he was doing this she'd yell at him, or be displeased, but her sigh of relief when the pain finally stopped was worth every moment of her anger. When she touched him he had a lovely sensation however dulled, but now he felt a rush of sensations from both her and himself. She was tight around him, as he moved slowly, to ensure that she was indeed not feeling pain. He moved faster, not going to fast as he thrust into her, as he was keenly aware just what she was feeling. "AH!" she urged, squeezing her hands tightly onto his shoulders. She was clamping down tighter on him, and he felt the high frisson starting in her, before finally with a tight spasm she orgasm. "AH! KYLO!" she moaned, and he felt himself spasm into her, the feeling of both orgasms flooding into him had him go entirely limp landing half on top of her. She panted, stomach muscles twitching, a moment later her free hand, the other was pinned and fused to him under him, ran down his back. Nerves lit up at the contact sending shivers of pleasure through him, it took him a moment to pull away from her, and stay near her side.

* * *

 

* * *

Finn intended to go out and find Rey as she missed dinner. He wasn't sure if she was feeling sick, or nervous and efused to be as kind as possible towards her. It was purely so that thing in her wouldn't go out of its way to eat him. He froze at her quarters hearing a moan and backed off quickly. His cheeks heated up and he turned and fled from the area, he wasn't stupid, the First Order did educate one on that aspect of life. You couldn't stop those sort of things without seriously damaging portions of the brain or utterly engineering clones. As clinical as it was most of the time one had to sign various forms in order to do this sort of thing, and that was assuming you had more down time enough to do so. It was her own prerogative to do so, but he couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy towards however it was that she had drawn herself to. He could be wary enough of the thing within her, but it wasn't as though that stopped the feeling. It was odd to be sure, but he didn't want to stop caring about her. 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

"Kylo." Rey's tone was scolding and he flinched. "Did you dull my pain?" Rey was wiping herself down in the fresher, he was 'helping' her spending far to time on various portions of her body. 

"Yes." he admitted and she sighed smiling. 

"Thank you." she sent him the warmth and depth of feeling of thanks, it made things considerably far more enjoyable. He relaxed, almost like he had been prepared for her to yell at him and be far far more angry towards him. "I'm not angry." she soothed, any sort of lingering fear of her possible upset. She curiously, mainly because there was only a lingering type of soreness. Not really pain, more like she had been using her muscles a bit too much. She shouldn't have healed THAT fast, but it was far to acceptable for her to really mind it. She could feel like he wasn't entirely sated, and she examined herself. Coming out of the fresher, she looked up at the clock. "We have two hours till bed time." she told him, with far more clear implication of just what they could do. 

"Food?" he questioned, her stomach rumbled a bit, but it wasn't anything that truly indicated any true sort of hunger. 

"I think we can skip dinner." she said, and felt a portion of him flutter. One of his hands ran down her bare bare making her shiver. He thought for a moment as she stared at the bed. 

"You do me, I do you?" he questioned sending the thought towards her. Oh so he had seen some lurid sort of things, well, she had to. He wanted to know just what her mouth would feel like, and to be honest she wanted to know what that, Rey frowned. 

"You'll tell me if I hurt you?" she questioned, and again felt that strange sort of flutter in him. While he remained motionless it was like something inside his body shivered. He flooded out from her, still mostly attached as he ran a hand down her arm and nodded leading her towards the bed. She was trying to think of exactly how to do this, while also trying to maintain a more human sort of thing. That was important, it had to be if only to because it would be ODD to have his head where his-Rey gave a frustration sigh towards him and the unhelpful intrusions. 

"I'll lay down." he supplied and she nodded. He was on the bed, and she could mostly kneel down on top of him, while still maintaining enough contact on him, and having a normal human sort of mold. It actually took little prompting. 

"EEK." she squeaked, and shivered when he ran his tongue through her. It was the rush of pleasure from her more then likely that supplied his own reaction, his body flooded a bit upwards, and formed a penis. Rey touched it lightly and after a bit of goad, he resting his hands onto her thighs and squeezed reassuringly, she licked the tip. He froze and she was flooded with his sensations. Oh he very much liked this, and she did so again, lightly taking the tip into her mouth. Her hands ran up and down his length, and sucked gently. He breathed out sharply, and after a moment continued on her himself. He could more easily press into whatever points he wanted to with his tongue leaving her happy that she didn't choose to stand because her legs quaked after moments. He wasn't exactly far behind that, body bristling like all his muscles were moving at once. 

She came and he wasn't exactly far behind, and something warm flood into her throat, she wasn't exactly thinking as she swallowed it down, and then blinked as the realization of just what that had to be hit her. He quickly flooded around her and onto her so that he could face her a strange sort of unknown fear radiated off of him. He was blinking at her jaw working silently, and she chuckled, reaching out and pushing thick sort of strands from his face, he looked far more humanoid then usual. She could even see eyelashes formed on his eyes, which were still a milky sort of color, but then that couldn't exactly be helped. "Hey, I think I can eyelashes." she soothed him, feeling that fear ebb away. Now she did feel a bit more exhausted, and sated. He kissed her cheek, and then down to her shoulder. Pushing on her lightly she rolled into the bed and slipped under the covers and he slipped around her, hugging onto her back radiating warmth. 

* * *

 

She slept beside him snoring lightly as he watched her, a moment later assured of her comfort he slipped down into their shared head space where she was actually waiting for him. Motioning him down she had him laying down in that bed in the clear implication he was to sleep. He really couldn't settle down much, he knew exactly what had happened, and it left him with a vast unknown fear. If he could produce sperm, that means he could get her pregnant and with the way he was... what exactly would THEIR children look like? Would it hurt her? Would the child form properly? His thoughts raced uncomfortably in his mind and she mumbled displeased, before he settled himself. He let her pull him down into sleep and into at least somewhat fretful dreams. He had a lot more control of this then her, and with her pleased smile, took her to the verdant archipelagos of Naboo. He knew the place far more then his mother, as they had used it as a home for at least five years, a far longer time then he had spent anywhere in his life. A part of him vowed to really get her there, with a bright almost blinding hope he could be human so he could lead her down to the beaches and hear her happy squeal as he threw her into the cold ocean waters. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was origionally on tumblr, I've been asked to put it up on here!


End file.
